Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 2 The Tyranny of King Flame
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: They betrayed him, yet still he stood by him. Percy Jackson was cheated on and left to rot by his supposed family. Then he was taken in by another, he fought evil and saved those that he forsaken. Now he must stand with the galaxy against the threat that was once his friend. He must vanquish the tyrant, King Flame. I own only OCs, everything else is copyright to their companies.
1. Reawakening and Revelation

**Hello Viewers**

**Welcome back to Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion**

**Book 2 is now up.**

**Some changes and stuff like that.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"All mine, all of this is mine," I said. "My liege," Soundwave said. "What is it Soundwave," I asked. "Our forces are close to maximum strength," He responded. "What are the exact statistics," I asked. "Our fleet and foot soldiers are at their highest readiness, but our more destructive weapons and troops are at only 67% readiness," he answered me. "What can we do to solve that," I questioned. "The reason for our unreadiness to begin is our low supply of energon," Soundwave answered.

"Then we find some more, ready search parties and send them to Earth, there we will find what we require," I said. "As you command my king, should we prepare them with the necessary equipment to keep them hidden," he asked. "Yes, we cannot allow the enemy to know of our coming attack," I said. "Soon we will attack and we will have our revenge," I stated.

* * *

2 years before Dark Flame's Reawakening

Void POV

"Got you," Tom yelled and helped Jack up. "Hey no fair I wasn't ready," Jack said. "You want to spar again then," Tom asked. "How about you dial it down a bit, may be let him spar on of us girls," Claire said as she and Lisa laughed. "Hey," Jack yelled. Me and Calypso laughed as we watched the kids play. "So it's been about two years of peace huh," Nate said as he showed up. "Yep," Peter said. "Can't believe we even won," I said. "We wouldn't have if it weren't for Dark Flame," Beckendorf said. We were currently on Mount Olympus, enjoying the peace.

"Sir, Chaos requests your presence at the throne room," an Asari said as she came over. Yeah an Asari, you see after the war a lot of people, meaning aliens to wanted to join the Chaotic Legion. A bunch of them were soldiers looking for a way to protect the galaxy even more and saw the Chaotic Legion as the perfect way. "Tell him we'll be there soon," I said. "Not as soon as me," Nate said and ran off using his super speed. Yeah he has super speed now, I remember when we found out about it.

***Flashback***

"Hey guys," I said to Zoe, Silena, and Beckendorf. They said hello, hi, hey back to me. "So how's everything going," I asked. "Well were all healed, but Luke's still in bed since he was in a more critical condition," Beckendorf said. "What about Nate," I asked again. "Well he had some complications," Silena said. "What kind of complications," I asked. That's when a blur went past me and I heard a WOOOOOOOOO that sounded like Nate. "The medics gave him a special healing potion that had a side effect," Zoe said. "Super Speed," I said.

They nodded their heads as Nate started to run back and forth saying a word as he passed us, "I-Have-Super-Speed-This-Is-So-Awesome!" Then he stopped infront of Zoe, grabbed her, and kissed her. They made out for a while until I coughed and they stopped. They were blushing and I said, "Well good to see your a healthy condition and Nate, please refrain from running all over my ship," I said.

***Flashback End***

"Uh Void," Ariel said. I came back to reality and realized we had arrived at the throne room. We pushed open the doors and walked in to see Chaos and the Gods. "Welcome my children," Chaos said. We saluted and stood next to him. "We join here today to discuss the matter of the Decepticons," Zeus said. "The Decepticons are leaderless now, just let em die off," Ares said. "They aren't leaderless," I said. "He is correct, Starscream has already taken control, but he's to focused on himself to attack yet," Chaos said. "So what do we do," Aphrodite asked. "We wait, but stay ready for an attack," my father answered her.

"That seems to be an excellent plan," Zeus said, but was interrupted by Annabeth, "That is the stupiddest plan I have ever heard, we should just attack them now!" "Oh, so you think we should attack a vast army with technology far more superior than the entire galaxy on their home turf," Calypso yelled. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "So onto the next announcements," Zeus said, "we also join here to ask you if we may see Percy Jackson." I looked at my father and then to my sister, they both nodded and I lifted my hood.

"I am Perseus Jackson," I said. They sat in their thrones, awed. "But Aqua said you denied to be the Discilple," Artemis asked. "It was a lie to cover my identity, but now that the war is over and we are in an age of peace, I thought it was best that you knew," I said. "Well it is good to see you my nephew," Zeus said. "Perseus Jackson," I heard my ex-father yell, "How dare you come before us!" "How dare him, how dare you yell at my son," Chaos said. Poseidon instantly shrank into his throne, then I heard a blade being drawn and blocked it with Riptide just as Lance was about to stab me. "How dare you come back traitor," he said. "You are the traitor here, you betrayed me, a fellow camper and destroyed camp property," I said.

I felt Calypso put her hand on my shoulder and so I calmed down. "Um, who exactly are your companions then," Hades asked. They began to take their hoods off. "I am Charles Beckendorf," said Charles and then Hephaestus dropped the invention he was working on and looked up to his dead son. "I am Silena Breaurigard," Silena said and Aphrodite cried in joy, but then Lance tried to stab her. I blocked it and said, "What the Hades do you think your doing!" "She's a traitor to camp," he yelled. "But she isn't now," I said and sheathed my sword as Zoe went up. "I am Zoe Nightshade," Zoe stated. Artemis ran over and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"I am Peter Tesla," Peter announced. "Son, is that really you," Zeus asked. "Yeah, it's me dad," Peter said. "Son I'm sorry about what happened, I thought you and your mother were dead," Zeus explained. "I survived the monster attack, but mom didn't," Peter said sadly, but Ariel put a hand on his shoulder. "I am Nate Nichols," Nate said. "Nate," Hades asked, "Your alive?" "Yep, the explosion didn't kill me after all, just sent me through a portal to another world," he said with a smile. "Wait, what explosion," Zoe asked. "Well you see, these scientists were making a special weapon, but it went out of control and made a portal I was sent through to Reach," he explained.

"Alright, so I'm Ariel Jackson," Ariel said. People were awed at how the little girl from all those years ago had grown up to be this beautiful women. "So the little b#!%$ actually grew up," Annabeth said. "What did you call her," I said as I held a knife at her throat. She smirked and said, "You can't kill me, I'm the wisdom goddess." "Wisdom Goddess," I yelled, "How could you replace Athena with her." I heard Ariel gasp, "Where is Athena," she asked. The Gods looked at each other and Hades said, "In Tartarus for helping you."

"Well let her out," Nate said. Hades flashed away and after a couple minutes came back with Athena wrapped in a blanket. "Athena," I said. "Percy and Ariel, your here on Olympus," she asked. "Yeah, a lot of stuff has changed in the years we were gone," I said. "Come Athena, I believe you require some medical attention," Chaos said. "You're, you're Chaos, the Chaos," she said. He nodded his head and opened a wormhole in which Athena followed him through.

"I do believe this meeting is adjourned," Peter stated. All the Gods were about to flash away when Lance said, "I challenge you to a duel." I looked at him and said, "Very well, get ready for me to beat you into a bloody pulp." And with that we were off.

* * *

**There you have it.**

**Chapter I of Book 2**

**So I'll load up back stories on Nate and Peter.**

**The next couple of chapters will be in the course of the 2 years before Dark Flame's revival.**

**See you guys next time**

**Please Review to help improve this story.**


	2. An Unexpected Turn of Events Occur

**Welcome back to my humble abode I call Book 2**

**Get ready for the epic showdown of Perseus Jackson and Lance Derkins.**

**This chapter will have a lot of awesome stuff, maybe**

**YOU DECIDE**

**Now onto Chapter 2**

* * *

Percy POV

We walked back to the new Chaotic Legion Base of Operations on Olympus, it was a large temple made of black marble. We walked into the front doors and into the main hub too find the kids in there playing a video game on the main screen. "All right, fun times over kids," I said and turned off the screen. They all said, "Aw" and walked off outside to spar. "So, excited about the match," Nate asked me. I nodded my head and Calypso said, "How badly are you going to beat him?" "Bad enough that he'll think twice about fighting us," I answered. They all nodded their heads and looked at the holo-projector as Zoe pulled up the updated galaxy map. "The Decepticons currently hold a vast amount of territory," she said, "but with the loss of their leader, they're in disarray." "So we can rebuild while their down," Silena asked. "Yep," Peter said.

"Send out a message, it's time we rebuild our homes," I said. We left the hub and made our way to the hangar, we saw Luke talking to the kids. "I told you for the last time, No Messing With My Ship," he said. They nodded their heads and ran off. "What'd they do this time," Ariel asked. "They were playing with the controls and almost crashed it into the ground," he answered. "Almost," Nate questioned. "Yeah, I was actually asleep in the crew's quarters and woke up to the rocking of my ship," he said. "Well were going to need to get to Camp Half Blood," I said. "Can do sir," Luke said and opened the docking entrance.

It was a short ride to the camp, we landed at the landing pad near the Camp's lake. Several people came over and unloaded the boxes of Nectar, Ambrosia, and other supplies. "So, what now," Nate asked. "We could go mess around a bit," Ariel said. "Cool, see ya," Nate said and ran off with his super speed. "What do you see in that man," Calypso asked as she leaned over to Zoe. "I don't know," Zoe answered and ran off to catch him.

"Hey guys, you want to go to the Archery Range," I heard a voice say. "TOM, were suppose to be in stealth mode," I heard another voice say. We turned around to a box and I said, "Kids, come out." They walked out from behind it, with their heads lowered. I crossed my arms and said, "You were suppose to stay on Olympus." "But there aren't many kids on Olympus," Lisa said. "Alright, get moving before I change my mind," I said. They instantly ran off to the Archery Range.

"Kids," I said.

* * *

Jack POV

Tom's dad, The Percy Jackson just caught us because Tom couldn't keep his mouth shut for a couple more minutes. He told us to scram and so we ran down to the Archery Range. "Hey, bet you can't get a bull's eye," I heard Claire say. "Your on," I answered and we fired. I got a hit about a centimeter away, but she, with her father's skill in her genes got a perfect shot. She raised her arms and started cheering like a really hyper cheerleader, Gods she was cute. "Hey, I thought we had the shield up," I heard my ex-little sister say. "And why do you ask that Taylor," I said. "Because there seems to be monsters on the Archery Range," she laughed out and her friends laughed to. That's when an arrow found its way into the shoulder piece of her shirt and pinned her to a tree. We saw Claire with her bow up and then Tom and Lisa yelled, "Bull's Eye!" "UH, get me off this tree," Taylor screamed. "No thanks," I said as we walked away.

We heard the Conch Horn sound signaling Dinner, so we started to make our way to the Dining Pavilion. We walked over and sat at the Chaotic Legion table, it was a black marble table with the mark of the Chaotic Legion on it. The Sword in a Star gleamed in the sparkling, black marble as we sat down and got our food from the nymphs. Immediatly Tom and Lisa started to stuff their faces full as me and Claire looked at them funny. "What," Lisa asked with her mouth full. We laughed and then we heard her mother, Silena Beckendorf say, "Lisa Clarisse Beckendorf, how many times do I tell you to not talk with your mouth full."

She swallowed her food and said, "Sorry mom." Silena left to sit next to Beckendorf as we all ate. "Campers, Chaotic Soldiers, and other people," Percy yelled, "I would like to announce the official duel between me and Lance Derkins!" Everyone cheered in approval and then went back to eating. "Dad your really going to fight him," Tom asked. "Yes I am," he said. "He needs a lesson on respect," his father said. "This is going to be interesting," I thought as I ate.

* * *

Calypso POV

After dinner, Percy walked to the arena where Jack's father, the brat Lance was waiting. The entire population of the camp, including visitors followed and soon the arena was completely full. "What took you so long," Lance yelled, "Afraid!" "Na, just wanted to eat my food without your constant whining as a dessert," my husband retorted. Lance's face went red with anger and then he gave a war cry as he charged. Percy sidestepped and tripped him. He faceplanted on the ground and everyone laughed.

He got up and started to slash at Percy, but he just brought out Riptide and blocked every strike. He didn't move the whole time as he blocked Lance's slashes, then he went on the offensive. He started to slash at Lance who was barely able to block any of the attacks, 3 out of 4 of the strikes would hit him every other minute. We watched as Percy toyed with him and then he started to laugh, Lance went red with anger and raised his hands to the sky. "Feel the power of Lightning," Lance yelled.

A huge lightning storm formed in the sky above the arena and then a bolt of lightning shot down into his right hand. A lightning bolt, almost as big as Zeus' master bolt formed in his hand and then he threw it. There was a gasp as the lightning bolt hit my husband, but then the smoke cleared and Percy stood there, unfazed. "How did you, you must be cheating," Lance yelled. "There is no cheating in my power, only skill," Percy stated and raised his arms. A column of blue fire shot out from his arms and hit Lance. He was thrown back against the wall and when the fire died down, Lance was burnt along with most of his clothes.

"I win," Percy said. The crowd cheered and I looked over at Lance's fan base. I gave them an inappropriate sign with my hand, but that's when I noticed Annabeth's abscense. "Where was she," I thought, "unless she's, oh no." "Percy, Behind You," I screamed. Percy instantly turned around and grabbed an invisible object. A blast of water from Ariel sent a Yankees Cap flying off the head of the invisible assassin, Annabeth Chase. "You say I cheated, yet here you are cheating," Percy said and threw the b$!#% at Lance.

"We're done here," he said and walked out of the arena. Everyone left the arena, while Lance's goons and their daughter took them to the infirmary. "Congratulations my boy," Chiron said as he galloped to us. "It was fun," Percy said back. "Well what ever it's worth it is good to have you back," Chiron said. "Suprisingly, it's good to be back," he said. We continued to the Chaotic Legion's camp site, from there we split up.

Percy and I went to his room, where we sat down and started to talk. "Does it feel good to be back home," I asked. "Yeah, it actually is," he said. He sat down next to me and I snuggled close to him. "So how's work," I asked. "You should know, you work with me," he said as I giggled. "Do you think the peace will last," I asked him. "As long as we all stand against the forces of darkness, then we will always be safe," he said, "now come on lets get some rest."

* * *

The Next Day

Percy POV

We were all running to the hospital on Alpha Primer to see Nate and Zoe, we had just received a message that they were there. "What do you think happened," Peter asked. I shrugged as we walked through the front door. "We're here to see Nathan Nichols and Zoe Nichols," Ariel asked the desk lady. "Yes, their on the 3rd floor, room 14," she answered. We ran over to the elevator and when we got to the 3rd floor we saw Nate outside room 14. "Nate, what's wrong, what happened," I asked.

He looked at us and said, "Didn't you read the message!" "Yeah we did, it said At Hospital, Zoe with me," Ariel said. "Oh, I guess I didn't tell you," he said, "she's in..." But he didn't finish as a nurse opened the door and told us to enter. We walked in and saw Zoe in a bed with a small baby in her arms. "Um, when were you pregnant," I asked. "Well, me and Nate were alone one night and well we were sad about Rose and we found comfort in each other," she answered.

"Was the Super Speed fun," Ariel asked and both the lovers blushed. "As a matter of fact it was," Zoe said, still blushing. "So what'd are you going to name him," Calypso asked. "One, its a her and two, we named her Sarah," Zoe said. "That's a wonderful name," Silena said. We then welcomed the new member of the Chaotic Legion family, Sarah Nichols.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finished.**

**Welcome Sarah Nichols to the family peoples  
(Readers Clap)**

**Yeah, so I'll have the next chapter be about the 2 years and I'll have Sarah in.**

**Review for more and to better improve this story.  
(REVIEW OR I'LL HACK YOUR COMPUTER)**

**Bye Bye**


	3. The Years Inbetween

**I have returned to give you a new chapter**

**Percy: Woo new chapter with us.**

**Calypso: Yeah**

**Nate: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Me: Please refrain from talking till the story starts.**

**Percy: Shut up, your evil.**

**Me: That means I can kill you.**

**All: (GULP)**

**Now to the Chapter**

* * *

1 Year Later

Zoe POV

"Sarah, honey come here," I said to my daughter. She walked over to me from across the room and everyone clapped. "I told you she could walk," Nate said. "What ever, here's your 200 credits," Peter and Percy said as they handed over the bet money. "Credits," we heard a voice say. We looked around for the source of the voice until I looked down at my smiling daughter. "Credits," she said again. "Credits," Nate questioned. "Well she is your daughter," Silena said. "Who cares, it was her first words," I said. Everyone said, "Aw" at that and Sarah giggled.

"Commander," a Chaotic soldier said as he entered our room, "your needed at the War room." "Alright soldier, you're dismissed," Ariel said. "Wonder what they need us for now," Peter asked. "Could be Lance is cooking up trouble again," I said. "Sarah, baby stay here," I said to her. She nodded her head and sat in the baby bed.

We went out of the Legion's 4th cabin, yeah after the war the Chaotic Legion decided to start building cabins so there were 6 cabins, one to each section of the army. I was in the section 4, the Stealth Section. We headed across camp to the Big House and entered to see everyone there. "So what do you guys want," Nate asked. "We thought you wanted something," Katie Gardner said. "Yeah, Lance said you wanted us in the War room," Travis said.

"Lance, why would he... Sarah," I said and ran out of the Big House. I saw Taylor in the Chaotic Legion camp, but more specifically infront of my cabin. "No," I whispered, then a blur went past me as Nate ran up and went inside. There was a banging sound and then Lance and Annabeth were pushed out onto their daughter. Nate walked up to the door with a sleeping Sarah in his arms.

"What in the Hades, do you think you're doing," Nate screamed at them. "Ending a threat, she to powerful for her own good," Annabeth retorted, "she's the granddaughter of one of the big three and the strongest titan." "She's my daughter and I can have you arrested, then executed for this," I yelled as we neared them. Nate went back inside and came back without Sarah. "You have no right to decide her fate," Percy said. "We most certainly do," Lance said, "I'm stronger than you so I should be the leader of your Legion." "I don't remember that at our duel a year ago," Percy said.

Then a wormhole opened as Chaos stepped out. "What is going on here," he asked. "Your soldiers tried to kill us when we came to greet the new arrival," Taylor said. "Why you b#!$%," Jack said and tried to kill her, but Claire and Tom held him back. "What really happened," he said to us. "They called a meeting, but in reality they tried to murder Sarah," Percy said to his father. "WHAT," he bellowed. "There will be punishment for your actions, the world will know of your scheme and you will be hated," Chaos stated "But, were Gods, we can do what ever we please," they whined. "Not anymore," Peter said.

* * *

2 years Before Reawakening

Jack POV

"It's been a year since the incident and we've had a good time without the Derkins causing us trouble. Oh did I mention that after the incident I was adopted by Jackson's, so yeah I'm Jack Jackson. Funny, I know, but it also gives me a lot of popularity in public being the adopted son of a hero. "Hey Jack," I heard Lisa yell over to me. "Yeah," I said back. She motioned for me to come over to her.

I went over and she whispered into my ear, "Jack could you check on Claire." "Why," I asked. "She's been acting depressed recently, me and Tom talked it over and thought I'd be best if you talked to her," Lisa answered me. I nodded my head and started to look for Claire. I found her in the Section 1 cabin, in her room. "Hey Claire you alright," I asked my girlfriend. "Yeah, just thinking," she answered. "That's what you said last time, I want to know what's wrong," I asked.

"It's just, I'm a Flame as in the daughter of Dark Flame and Rose Marriet," she said. "Yeah, so," I said. "So, I don't know any other Flame, I'm practically the last of my family," she said. "We could find some of your relatives, I bet the galactic archives could help," I said. "I already checked with them, they didn't have anything," she said. "Oh, how about your dad's archives," I said again. "Did that to, his records say he and his brother were the only surviving members of my family," she stated, "then his brother, my uncle disappeared presumed dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry Claire," I told her. "Why would you be, it's not your fault," Claire told me. "But there is one thing," I said, my face getting red. "What do you mean," she asked with a confused face. "You could have a family of your own," I said, my face as red as a tomato. "What does that mean...OH," she said with realization, her face as red as mine. "Well we couldn't, we're only... But I cut her off with, "18 and we could just get married if you want to do it that way." She stood up and I could tell she was conflicted. "Claire, you don't have to...," but I was cut off as she spun around and kissed me.

We broke the kiss after a while and she said, "Yes." We went back to the kiss and then it turned into a french kiss. She broke the kiss and pushed me onto the bed. She then climbed on top of me, "Oh boy, this is going to be a busy night," I thought.

* * *

The Next Morning

Claire POV

"Uh, who turned on the lights," I thought as I woke up and tried to shut out the lights. I tried to roll over, but then I felt someone hugging me. I opened my eyes and saw Jack in bed with me. "Oh Chaos, did we," I thought and looked under the covers. "It wasn't a dream was it," I said aloud. "Nope," I heard a voice say. I looked over and saw Lisa and Tom sitting at the small table in my room.

"What are you guys doing here," I asked. "Well we came to get you for breakfast, but then we saw this," Lisa said. "So you watched me," I said. "No, we played cards while we waited for you, they're serving bacon all breakfast, as much as you want," Tom said. My eyes widened and I said, "Could you get out so I can change." They laughed and closed the door as they walked out.

I got out and put on some undergarments as fast as I could then put on some shorts and a red tank top. "Uh, that was a pretty nice dream," I heard Jack say as he woke up. He looked over to me and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it. "No, it wasn't a dream," I said. "So we did do it last night," he said. I nodded my head and he said, "Does this mean there's going to be another Flame in the family soon?" I just then realized what we were discussing last night. "Oh Chaos, what are we going to say to everyone else," I said. "We'll just say that... no that won't, wait we can... no that won't either, yeah I'm out of ideas," he said.

"Lets just get to breakfast," I said. "Yeah, lets," he agreed and we walked out of the section 1 cabin.

* * *

9 months later

Claire POV

"Just let it all out," Calypso said to me while she rubbed my back as I puked out my guts into a toilet in the Big House. "I didn't know having a kid was this painful," I thought. It's been only 9 months and only a month ago I started to throw up my meals. "Man, what did you eat," Peter asked. "I don't know," I lied. "Well you couldn't know with that giant gut of yours," Percy joked. "Ha ha h...," I didn't finish my sentence as my breakfast came back up.

"You've had some really bad luck lately," Zoe said. "Yeah, first your weight problem and now your sick," Calypso said. "Yeah, that's really bad," Jack said, nervously. "It's a good thing Jack's been with you through it all," Tom said. "Yeah," I said. "I remember when I was like this," Calypso said. "You had a weight problem and was sick to," Percy questioned. "Yeah, remember, we women call it pregnancy...wait pregnancy, Claire is there something you're not telling us," Calypso asked.

"Um, No," I said. She glared at me and then put her hand on my back and rubbed. I threw up again and she said, "Claire, don't make me do something worse." I looked up at Jack who nodded his head. "Alright, but let's go to the den," I said. We all walked to the den and sat down in the chairs and couch. "So you guys remember that time I was really depressed," I said. "Yeah, you hardly did anything except eat and exercise," Beckendorf said.

"Yeah, well you see I was sad that I was the only person left in my family, so I told Jack and then that's when things got, well intimate," I said, "he said I could have a family of my own and then I kissed him, we made out and then I don't know what came over me, but I pushed him onto the bed and I climbed on top and I, I." I stuttered for a moment saying "I", but then I came out with the short version and said, "Oh who am I kidding, we had sex, unprotected sex!"

I started to cry, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder, "It's alright, we understand," Calypso said. "I know what we should do now," Nate said. "What, go out for ice cream," Peter said. "No, we should congratulate Claire on her baby, um is it a boy or a girl," Nate asked. "We don't know," Jack said, "we didn't want the mortals and/or Lance to know about our kid." "How about we IM Artemis to come take a look then," Zoe said. "That's a great idea," Silena said, "of course it's Claire's decision."

I nodded my head and said, "Yes."

A Couple Moments Later

"Mm hm, yes it's a girl," Artemis said as she hovered her glowing hand over my stomach. "It's a girl, what should we call her," I said to Jack. "How about Jessica, I've always liked the name Jessica," he stated. "Yes, that's beautiful name," I said.

* * *

Only Moments Before Reawakening

Ariel POV

"Well how's the plan coming along," Athena asked as she stood next to our father, Chaos. "We've already rebuilt what has been lost and our forces our at maximum strength," I said. Then Nate said, "Our recon troops have also told us that the decepticon, Starscream has assumed complete control over half of the decepticons, though there are still several decepticons that believe that he is a poor ruler."

"How many," Percy asked. "Roughly half of the force of millions," Zoe said. "That's a lot," I said. "Indeed, we have also gotten reports of the decepticon scientists Soundwave and Shockwave working on a secret project in a laboratory near the Decepticon gladiatorial arena they call the Pit," she said. "So, what's our battle plan," Peter asked. "The whole galaxy is gearing up for the upcoming battle against the Decepticon army," Percy said, "the different races and factions are combining their forces to fight the decepticon fleet seeing that they have flight superiority and the ground forces our doing the same for the same reason."

"This war is going to be bigger than the first one, isn't it," Claire asked, cradling her new born, Jess Flame in her arms. "Yeah, it is," I said.

* * *

Laboratory Near the Pit

"Repairs are near completion," Soundwave announced. "Exact statistics," Shockwave asked. "Calculations suggest at 99% completion, he will awaken soon," Soundwave answered. "Good work my friend, soon our rightful lord and master will be resurrected and he will bring forth a new golden age for Cybertron and its people," Shockwave said. "We were lucky to put his Spark Core in stasis lock before he completely shut down from the loss of energon," he said.

"Alert, Repairs are at 100% completion, prepare for energon injection," Soundwave said as he began to type commands into a control console. Several robotic arms came down, each wielding a E.D.K Techvolt charger. "Begin the re-energinzing process," Shockwave said. "Affirmative," Soundwave acknowledged and typed in another command, then the Techvolts shot streams of electricity into the lifeless form of Dark Flame, charging it with energon.

"Body systems are at 100% power capacity, requires only reactivation of spark core," Soundwave announced. "Prepare for the Dark Energon injection into his spark," Shockwave ordered and carefully placed a shard of Dark Energon in the hand of a robotic arm. "Injecting in 3... 2... 1... Injection complete, all systems coming online," Soundwave said."Spark Core is functional, he is alive," Soundwave said, "optical systems are coming online."

"Where, where am I," Dark Flame asked as he reawakened from his stasis lock.

* * *

**There it is Chapter 3 of Book 2**

**I will post chapter 4 soon.**

**Please Review, Follow, Favorite, or find another way to love my story**

**Goodnight or Goodmorning  
Which ever works for you.**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	4. The Rising Darkness

**Sup my viewers**

**Hope you liked the last chapter  
(Sorry about the close to lemon)**

**So there's Sarah Nichols and Jess Flame now.**

**This chapter will be about the discovery of Decepticons on Earth.**

**Will be awesome.**

**Hope you love it.**

**Me: What do you mean this is boring?**

**Percy: I mean, your author's notes are boring.**

**Me: Oh yeah, RELEASE THE PREDACON**

**(ROAR)**

**All Characters: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Now to the story**

* * *

Percy POV

"What do the reports say," I asked, we were currently in The Light, my flagship that was . "Reports are coming in of vehicles and structures _transforming_ into robots, they also confirm that they aren't Autobots," my sister said. "Are they confirmed of being Decepticon," Calypso asked. "No, no one has any real evidence, but we need to make sure," Ariel said. "If it is the Decepticons," I said, "then we need to find out what they're up to." "He's right.," Ariel said.

"Guys, we need a hand out here," Zoe said over the com. "What's wrong," I asked. "Lance is gathering his followers for another mob," Nate said. I groaned and said, "Let's go." We walked down the loading ramp and found a crowd with Lance and Annabeth in the lead. "What is it now," I yelled. "You Chaotic Legion soldiers have opressd us, destroying our homes with your battles and taking from us," Annabeth yelled. "Oh, so you taking from the world and attempting to murder an innocent girl is not," Calypso said.

"That's not the point," Taylor yelled. "Then what is," Jack yelled back. "Oh, so my brother finally decides to speak after he abandoned his family for a s!%#," she said. "Why you," he began, but stopped when he brought out his sword and tried to attack her. I held him back and then Lance said, "See, they tried to kill my daughter!" The crowd roared in anger, but then a wormhole opened.

My father stepped out and said, "So this is what humanity has come too." "What do you mean," a person in the crowd. "I'm talking about you ungrateful fools who use what Earth's newest allies give to you and yet you protest against it because of these imbeciles," he answered him. The crowd stopped yelling and started to ponder on his words. "Don't listen to the old fool, we're Gods, we're stronger than what they'll ever be," Annabeth yelled. Except this time the crowd stayed silent and some glared.

Then my armpad started to beep. I turned it on and Lisa's face appeared. "What is it Lisa, were in the middle of something," I said. "Sorry Uncle Percy, but me and Tom were walking in the woods when we found something you'll want to see," she said. "Where are you," Calypso asked. "Sending our location to you now," Lisa said. My armpad beeped as it received the coordinates. "Your on the mountain in the forest," I said. "Not on the mountain, in it," she said and moved her screen to show a cave entrance from the inside.

"We'll be there as quick as we can," I said. "Let's move out," Nate said and started to run. A couple of minutes later we made it to the cave entrance. "Where are they," Silena asked. "Pst, get down," we heard a voice whisper. We looked over to some rocks and saw Lisa and Tom hiding behind them. We went over and hid with them, "What are you kids doing," I asked. Tom put a finger to his mouth to signal me to be quiet and pointed up. We looked over our hiding place to see several Decepticons bring out carts full of energon. "Holy Chaos, it's a mine," Beckendorf said.

Then we heard lightning strike, we looked again and saw Lance with his wife and daughter fighting the Decepticons. "Watch as I kill these monstrosities, ARGh," he yelled as a decepticon shot him and he went flying into a tree. "We've been discovered," a decepticon said. "Kill them all, they cannot know of our operations here," another said. I sighed and said, "Come on, lets save their a$$#$ again." We charged into battle as the Derkins ran, we started to fight them in one on two combat.

I dodged a shot from one and the shot hit the other, then I used my fire to kill the other. I looked over to see Ariel slice one down with water and trip the other, then stab it in the spark. Soon they were all killed, but then we noticed one grab the cart of energon and suddenly a portal opened. The Decepticon drove the cart in and the portal closed. "D!#$ it we almost had him," I said. "Come on, we'll get them next time and in the mean time, let's make sure that the Derkins don't mess anything up any more," Calypso said.

We made our way back to camp and found the Derkins telling a false tale. "We found the decepticons mining in the forest and the Chaotic Legion was helping them," Taylor said. "That's a lie, we found them mining and your idiot family decided to engage them," Peter said. "Hey, we saw everything with our own eyes," Annabeth said. "Oh, ok then, let me ask, but our you on a kind of medication or are have you consumed mushrooms," Nate said. "How dare you speak to us like that, we are Gods," Lance said, while pulling out his sword. "Hated Gods, that is," I said.

"We don't have time for this dad," Tom said, "listen to me everyone, the Decepticons were in the camp boundaries and we don't know how." People started to panic, but then he said, "Though we shouldn't panic, the Chaotic Legion can handle this and in fact we just stopped the Decepticon mining operation in the forest." The crowd calmed down and then they dispersed. "So who wants to go tell Chaos about the Decepticons, hm," Nate asked.

"Lets go," I said. We walked over to the Big House where all the other cabin leaders were. We entered and every pair of eyes stared at us. "So, what happened out there," Clarisse asked. "We found the Decepticons out in the forest, collecting a large quantity of energon," I said."How'd they get in," Travis asked. "We think someone let them in," Ariel said. "Who would do that," Connor asked. "We don't know, but who ever did it needs to be found now," Tom said.

"Wait, why were they here again," Malcolm, the councillor of the Athena Cabin since Annabeth became a god asked. "They were collecting a large quantity of energon," I said, "why do you ask." "How much exactly, do you think," he questioned. "I think around 200 gallons or more, why," Zoe asked. "Why would they need that much energon in the first place, its not like their low on it unless," he said, but I cut him off, "Unless their planning an invasion."

"My Chaos, they'll kill us all if they needed that much energon for the invasion," Calypso said. "Then we need some more firepower, send out a message," I said, "the war's begun." "Already sent, we've gotten several messages back already," Silena said. "Yeah, we got one from the Autobots saying the Decepticons have gotten more secretive lately and now right as they received the message, the Decepticons attacked," Peter said. "So it's already started on Cybertron," I said.

"What do we do," was what the cabin councillors kept saying as they discussed this. "We stand together," I said. They all looked at me as I began to say a speech, "We need to fight alongside each other no matter what, divided we will fall and the Decepticons now that, hell Dark Flame knew it when he engaged us in the Grand Temple and trapped us in the shield." "We will alert the camp and the mortal world of this revelation," Malcolm said. "Good, we'll need everyone's help for this war and I mean everyone," I said.

We were going to be in for the fight of our lives.

* * *

Kaon, Capital of the Decepticons on Cybertron

Dark Flame POV

"How goes my war," I asked Soundwave. "The attack has already begun, the Autobot forces were caught off guard and soon they were overwhelmed," he said. I grinned, but then he said, "Though they were quick to regain their strength and repel our advancing forces." "So what is our current status," I asked. "We are at a stalemate, though the Autobots are leaving on shuttles and ships," he said. "They're afraid that my war will tear our home apart again, how thoughtful," I said.

"King Flame, the fleets are ready and the last shipment of energon has come in," Starscream said over the com. "Good, that is definite good news for me," I said. "Except," he said and I frowned, "when the last shipment came in, they reported that they were discovered, the demigods know of our coming invasion." "How unfortunate, it seems we must accelerate plans," I said.

"Then we our on schedule," Shockwave said. "How so," I asked. "The test you wanted me to take on your new form has given me a list of new abilities you have and weapons I can create for you," he answered me. "What kind of weapons," I asked. "The ones with enough firepower to level entire armies," Shockwave said to me. "Excellent," I said, aloud.

* * *

**And Done**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Will be making more soon and maybe adding more characters.**

**Oh and the Armor of Dark Flame looks like this armor of Megatron.  
(I got a picture of it on my facebook or just search up Megatron on Google Images and look for the one with the on .com)**

**The invasion will be in the next chapter.**

**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and what ever else you do to like my story.**

**Goodbye,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	5. We Almost Stop an Invasion, Almost

**I'm back**

**Sorry about the long wait, but I've been a little busy.**

**Chapter um 1-2-3-4, yes chapter 4 is here though.**

**Welcome to the Tyranny of King Flame**

**So this chapter's about the war.**

**Location is on the Citadel and the space around it.**

**There will be epic battles.**

* * *

Cybertron

Dark Flame POV

I was aboard my ship, The Nemesis as it was being repaired from its original state after the war. "My King, repairs are nearly complete," Soundwave announced. "How many Autobots are left on Cybertron," I asked. "None, they have all evacuated," Starscream said, "cowards." "They are not cowards Starscream," I stated, "they merely wish to keep their home in one piece, unlike our last war." "As you believe my liege," he said.

"My Liege, I believe the upgrades are suiting you well," Shockwave announced. "Indeed they are," I said, "the extra weapons are going to be very helpful in the battles to come." "I hoped they would, the Space Bridge Generator you requested me to construct has been finished and now activated," he said. "My King, the repairs are finished, the fleet is at 100% readiness," Soundwave announced. "Wonderful, send out the boarding signal to all who will leave for the invasion," I ordered.

"Signal has been established," he said. "Good, set course for The Citadel, we will take their precious seat of power and then they will see our power," I stated. "Course set, awaiting final passengers," Soundwave said, "final troops have boarded, launching ships now." The room shook as The Nemesis lifted off from the dry docks and flew out to the space bridge that Shockwave had created.

"Beware the coming darkness, for we will destroy all who defy us," I said. Unknown to any of them a figure was watching through his dream.

* * *

Percy POV

I woke up with a gasp and in a cold sweat. "What is it," Calypso said to me as she stirred. "A dream," I said. "What kind of dream," she said, she knew the importance of demigod dreams. "I saw the leader of the Decepticon's leader, but it wasn't Starscream," I said. "What, are you sure," Calypso said. "Yes, Starscream was groveling to him in fact," I said.

"Oh my," she said. "We need to tell the others," I said and got out of bed. We dressed and sent an emergency signal for everyone to go to the War room. We arrived and the Cabin Councillors were already there. "Why're you guys here," I asked. "You weren't the only ones with dreams," Katie said. "Yeah, a Decepticon King and an invasion of the Citadel, this is bigger than we thought," Malcolm said.

"What's the Citadel," Travis and Connor asked. "You guys didn't study did you," Katie questioned, "After a long time of being immortal I'd think you guys would've learned about it." "The Citadel is the galactic seat of power, like the United Nations HQ of the galaxy," Malcolm said.

"So their going to attack it to wipe out the governments of the galaxy," Travis asked, confused. "Yes, with them out, we'd be easier to pick off," I said. "Who'd be easier to pick off," Nate asked as he and the other members of the Chaotic Legion came in. "Us, the Decepticons are planning an invasion on The Citadel," Calypso said. "That's not good, is it," Ariel asked. "No, it isn't," I said.

"We need to warn the council," Zoe said. "She's right," Peter said. "Alright then," I said, "Lets take a trip to the Citadel." Everyone cheered, we've always wanted to visit the Citadel, but there we were always to busy to actually take a trip there. "Someone call Luke and tell him to warm up the Light's engines, were going soon," I said.

* * *

The Citadel

Claire POV

"Unh," I groaned as I felt someone poke me. "What is it, I'm trying to sleep," I said. "Claire, it's me, Tom," Tom said. "What is it Tom, I'm to tired," I said, while putting a pillow on my head. "To busy to miss the trip to The Citadel," Tom said. I threw the pillow off and looked at him. "What," I questioned. "Yeah, apparently the Decepticons are going to attack there and we get to help out in the defense," he said.

"How long do I get to pack," I asked. "One hour, Lisa already got Jess for you," he said. "Thanks," I said back. I packed some clothes and equipment, then I went outside and saw everyone loading the Light. I walked up the ramp and found Lisa talking to Tom. "Hey Claire," Tom said. "Hey, how's it going guys," I said back.

"Well we set up the quarters for you guys and I put Jess in yours, she's sleeping right now," Lisa said. "Thanks guys, so how long till we lift off," I asked. "Well it's been about 45 minutes, so we should have 15 more to do stuff," Tom said. "Ok, I'm going to go check on Jess," I said. "Alright, see ya later," they said and walked off. I

walked over to the crew's quarter where I walked down the hall to the door labeled "Flame" was on it. I opened the door and saw my room, it was set out like my room in the Section 1 cabin, bed to one side and window on the other. I walked over to the baby bed in the middle of the wall in the far side of the room and found Jess sleeping. I picked her up and she woke up and looked at me with her big, red irises. "Guess the red eyes run in the family," I murmured.

"Hey Claire," I heard a voice say. I looked over at the door and saw Jack there. "Hey honey," I said. "Hey honey, since when did you get soft," he asked. "Since never, I just thought it was appropriate since you're a daddy now," I said, while punching him softly. "Yeah whatever, Oh and Percy said for me to get you, we're about to take off," he said. I nodded and we left to for the bridge.

I carried Jess in my arms who looked around with wide eyes. We arrived on the bridge to find everyone there, they were all looking at a holo-projection of Chaos. "Ah, Ms. Claire nice of you to join us at last," he said. **(Claire and Jack aren't married yet.) **I blushed in embarrassment and said, "Sorry, to busy taking care of Jess." "Well that's quite alright," he said, "Now onto the subject at hand, the Decepticons are massing armadas and forming massive armies as the prepare to attack The Citadel." "We've alerted the Citadel, but they think they can repel the attack," Silena said.

"We have to help them then," I said. "I agree, they can't stand against the Decepticon fleet and army," Percy said. "Well you'll get your chance now, we're here," Luke said as he flew us towards the Citadel. "Whoa," I said as we all stared at the massive space station in awe. It was a giant ring with what looked like a bridge heading into the center where there was a tower. There was also five arms extending from it, the entire station glowed with light as the populace of it went on with their daily lives, unaware of the upcoming attack.

"Hey Perce, their requesting us to land at dock A1," Luke said. "Why," he asked. "They say that there have been several acts of sabotage on the Citadel and that our appearance is more than a coincidence," Luke answered him. "Well their right," he said, "take us in."

* * *

Percy POV

We docked at A1 and were met with a C-Sec squad. "Is there a problem," I asked. A man walked up and said, "I'm Commander Bailey and you must be Chaos' Disciple." "Yes I am," I said. "Sorry about all this, but the council's been jumpy since all the sabotage and the rumors of an invasion force are getting to them," he said. "Well they should because it's real," Nate said. "My God, then we need to get you to the council," Bailey said and told us to follow him. We went to a parking lot and Bailey opened a car. "Ok, only room for three of you," he said. "Alright, me, Claire, and Ariel are going," I said. "Wait, why me," Claire said. "Because we need you to help convince the council of the threat, you're Dark Flame's daughter and he was a hero here," I answered her. She nodded her head and gave Jess to Lisa.

We got in and flew away, the entire Citadel seemed to be evacuating. "What's going on down there," Claire asked. "When the council got word of the invasion they thought it was a joke, but the civilians know better since the Reaper War," Bailey said. "What happened in the war," Ariel asked. "During the war, right after the Shepards cured the Genophage, Cerberus attempted to take over the Citadel," he said, "Cdr. John and Jane Shepard stopped them, but then the Reapers took over it." "How did that play out," I asked. "Turns out that the Crucible, the weapon that stopped the Reapers needed the Catalyst, which was the Citadel," he answered. "How long did it take to rebuild everything," Ariel asked. "Well they finished reconstruction about 1,000 years after the war," Bailey said.

"How did you live this long," Claire asked. "Well the war stopped when the Shepards activated the Crucible by sacrificing themselves, the result was a blast of energy that turned everything in range a technorganic which made us practically immortal, forever living," he said. "But immortal means your invincible," Claire said. "You didn't get much from your father did you," Bailey said, "Dark Flame philosophized that immortality was eternal life, but not invincible." "I didn't know he was a philosopher," I said. "He wasn't one exactly, he was more of a guy who knew a lot of stuff," he said. "Hey, we're here," Bailey announced as we landed in a parking lot. We got out and he lead us to an elevator that went to another floor. We got on a lift that took us across the bridge that went to the tower and then we took an elevator to a room. The room was enormous, there was a table at the back where several councillors stood, but there were also a table on either side, each with the species of other species and factions. We entered and immediately the council looked over at us.

"You must be Void, Chaos' Disciple," an Asari said. "Yes I am and this is my sister, Ariel and the daughter of Dark Flame, Claire," I said as I introduced us. "Dark Flame's daughter, it is an honor, a pity your father turned on the galaxy," a Krogan said, "he was an honorable warrior." "Yeah, he was," Claire said in a depressed tone.

"Well let us introduce ourselves," the Asari councillor said, "I am Tevos." The Turian councillor said, "I am Sparatus." "I am Valern," the salarian councillor said. "We are all the original council from the Reaper War," the Turian said. "I am Solomon Adams, human coucillor and representative of the Alliance," the human councillor said. "This one is known as Glymanis," the Hanar councillor stated. "I am Zekal," the Drell councillor said. "Jaxor'Tavic," the Batarian Councillor said. The Quarian councillor looked at us and said, "My name is Kars'Zorah vas Elipse." "We are Geth, but we are more commonly known as Preach," the Geth councillor said. "And I'm Urdnot Wroar and that's spelled with W before the R," the Krogan councillor announced.

"How'd you get the name Wroar," Ariel asked. "Well Urdnot Wrex said I had a voice which could be heard all over Tuchanka, which was partially true since I roared for every kill I got," he answered. I looked over at the other councillors, "So who are you guys," I asked. "I am Admiral Serin Osman, representative of the UNSC," a woman in a grey ONI suit said. "I'm Chairman Elain Fenix," a woman in COG armor said, "I'm the daughter of Anya Stroud and Marcus Fenix, I took over as when I was 22 and after the first chairman, Chairman Prescott died." "And I'mmmmmmmm Claptrap," a little robot said. "Um, how did you become a representative for Pandora," Ariel asked. "Well Lilith was busy and wanted someone to be the representative, but no one wanted to besides me," he said.

"Now onto this rumor of an invasion," the Asari said, but I cut her off. "It isn't a rumor, we have proof of the Decepticon invasion," I said. "What proof is this," a Turian asked. "We have a secret satellite that was installed by the Autobots when the Decepticons were getting secretive," I said and activated a monitor. The screen flickered to life and I played the recording. The entire room gasped as they watched an armada of Decepticon ships, including the Nemesis fly through a space bridge that was being formed by a beam of energy from the surface of Cybertron.

"By the Goddess," Tevos murmured. "Spirits," Sparatus said. "By God," Solomon said. "How do we stand against something of that size," Valern asked. "We need to stand together, just like in your Reaper War," I said. "He's right," Elain said. "We need to stand united against this enemy, no matter the cost," Solomon said, aloud. "This enemy may outmatch us, but we outnumber them if we combine our forces," Admiral Osman stated. "Then we join our fleets and armies together if we wish to survive this war," Urdnot Wroar said.

"The Pandoran fleet would loooove to help," Claptrap said. "The Coalition of Ordered Governments can give ground support on the Citadel," Elain said. "The UNSC and the Alliance would assist with the naval battle," Admiral Osman and Solomon said. "Good, this will be a combined effort," Ariel said. "One more problem though," Claire said. "What is that," Admiral Osman asked. "We don't know who's leading the Decepticons now," she said. "How's that a problem," Elain asked. "It's a problem because this King guy could be an evil mastermind who could out smart us," she said. "I'm afraid she's right, we need to be cautious about this battle," I said.

"Agreed," Tevos said, "I will send a message to our homeworlds as will the others for the support of our forces in the coming battle." "May your God or Gods aid you in this battle," I said.

* * *

Nate POV

"That's a lot of ships," I said as we watched the fleets pour through the Mass Relay. "I'm pretty sure that's more than the fleet we used back on Earth," Beckendorf said in awe. "Yeah it is," Percy said as he, Ariel, and Claire came back from the Citadel. "So how'd it go," Calypso asked. "They agreed to help, now we wait for the Decepticons," he said.

"All forces in place commander," Luke said. "Good, tell them to keep their engines warm because when the Decepticons come they need to be ready," Ariel said. "So what do you guys think is going to happen," I asked. "Well I think we'll blow them back to Cybertron," Peter said. "Hoorah," I said and we laughed. "Really at a time like this," Percy asked. "Well we need something to lighten the mood don't we," Silena said. "We'll need a lot of jokes to lighten this mood," Luke said.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"Shockwave, status report," I bellowed from my throne on the bridge of the Nemesis. "We are currently on a course from the space bridge opening in the Horsehead Nebula to The Citadel," he said, "soon we will reach the Citadel, but when we were leaving Cybertron I discovered an Autobot satellite." "This means what exactly," Starscream questioned. "The satellite was sending video feed to the Autobots, we should expect heavy resistance and the loss of the element of surprise when we arrive," Shockwave explained.

"Do not be so sure, we still have our secret weapon and the experimental technology, the one I ordered you to repair," I said. "But my liege, the repairs are complete, but the tech is only a prototype, untested," he said. "Then test it," I bellowed. "Yes, as you command King Flame," he said and went to his laboratory. "What exactly is this technology master," Starscream asked. "It is something that will give us the advantage over them," I said and smirked as I watched from the orange tinted energy shield as Shockwave's invention was used on one of the warships.

* * *

Ariel POV

"Hey Percy, you alright," I asked my brother. We were now on the Crew deck waiting for the battle to start. "Yeah just nervous," he said. "We're all nervous," I said trying to lighten him up a bit. "Yeah, but what if we lose the battle, I mean what would happen if the Citadel was taken over by them," he asked. "Then we'd take it back," I stated. "Yeah, maybe your right," he said. "I'm right alright," I said while putting my hands on my hips.

"Perce and Ariel, you guys need to see this," Luke said over the intercom. We looked at each other and then made our way to the bridge. "Is it starting," Percy asked as we entered the bridge. "No, but we just detected a large spike in energy readings," Luke explained. "Any one else got the readings," I asked. "Ask them yourself," Luke said and pulled up several monitors of the fleets. "This is The Light to all forces, you guys got the energy spike to," Percy asked. There were replies of "Yes", "Indeed", and "Affirmative".

"Where did it come from," Zoe asked. "Um, about at the edge of the system," Luke said. We looked out the window and saw nothing but the blackness of space. "Anything on cameras," Calypso asked. "No," Luke said, "it's like what ever's out there's invisible." "Invisible," I whispered. "What was that Ariel," my brother asked. "Invisible," I said louder, "Luke switch our view to heat signatures." "Alright, but I don't think it's going to pick up... Whoa," he said as the entire Decepticon fleet appeared on the monitor.

"Oh Minotaur dung, they have cloaking technology, all ships switch to heat sig," I ordered. There were gasps as the fleets switched their views and laid their eyes on the approaching armada. "All ships prepare to fire," Percy ordered. "What in the heaven's name is that," General Johnson ship yelled as a Space Bridge opened and an enormous vessel came out of it. "By the Allspark, It's Trypticon, fire now," I heard Ironhide yell over the comm. We watched as space was lit up as the combined fleets shot at the hulking space station. "My Chaos," I heard Zoe say, "it didn't do a thing." We all gasped as she realized she was right, the station didn't have a single scratch on it. "Overshields," I heard Perceptor say, "we won't be able to get through those shields any time soon."

That's when the station began to open, 8 arms expanded from the center and then they began to glow purple. Lines of Dark Energon shot into the center of the station and then shot at the fleet. In minutes a quarter of the fleet was obliterated by the Decepticon Orbital Gun. "All units, attack Trypticon," Percy yelled. The fleet gave a battle cry as they charged the super weapon, but then several ships exploded as the Decepticon fleet engaged them. "Oh, forgot about them didn't we," Nate said.

Luke flew the ship back towards the Citadel as the fleet held off the enemy. "We can't beat them like this," I said, "but we can't leave the Citadel to them either." "She's right, we need a new plan," Calypso said. "We got one," a voice said as a nimble cruiser flew next to us. I read the name and heard Claire gasp. "What is it," I asked. "That's the Normandy," she said. "Yeah it is, so how about you get on board and help us take down that giant pile of scrapmetal that's tearing the fleet a new one," I heard the voice of Joker say over the comm. "Their extending a boarding ramp, everyone who wants to go blow that thing up, to the airlock," Luke said, "and someone pilot the ship cause I'm coming to." "Let's go," Nate said.

We boarded the Normandy and flew back to the battle. "So what's the plan," Claire asked. "The same plan as we always use," Joker said, "We hope that we can make it through this s%!# storm and not get shot out of the sky." "Not much of a plan," I said. "Well it always worked for us," Garrus Vakarian said. "Although this plan has a high possibility to end in failure and death, it has always ended in success before," EDI said. "Let's hope the Shepards are wishing us good luck," Tali'Zorah vas Normandy said.

We flew through the space battle and shot several Decepticon flyers on the way. "We're closing in on it," Joker said. "Um, how do we get in," I said. "Um, I didn't think that far ahead," Joker said. "This is Jetfire, you need to fly through the gun chamber," Jetfire explained, "wait for it to cooldown for the next shot then fly through." "We're going to fly through the gun," Wrex asked. "Yep," Nate said. "Well this is going to be bumpy ride," I said.

"Get ready," Percy said. The gun fired and hit a UNSC frigate that instantly exploded. "Now," Percy yelled as the Normandy surged forward and flew through the opening. "We're in," Zoe said. Everyone cheered, but then the ship rocked. "What was that," Ashley Williams asked. "Multiple hostiles are in the gun chamber, they were waiting for us," EDI said. "Then let's give em a show," Luke said and pulled out Backbiter.

"Joker open the airlock," Garrus said and Joker nodded. We jumped out of the airlock and landed in front of a large squad of Decepticons, including flyers and Destroyers. "Oh Hades," I heard Peter murmur. "Charge," Percy yelled and then we ran forward to engage the decepticons. I shot a burst of water which knocked one down and made another fly up and hit the beam of Dark Energon as it fired. "I Am Krogan," I heard Grunt yell as he pushed a decepticon off a walkway on the second floor.

"This is Perceptor, can anyone read me," I heard the Autobot scientist say. "This is Commander Ariel Jackson, I read you," I answered. "Commander, I have concluded that the only way to effectively take down Trypticon is to attack his Transformation Cog," he explained. "How do we do that," I asked as I stabbed a Decepticon in the chest.

"You need to make your way through the energy relay and up into the command center, there you have to destroy the defenses which will open the barrier surrounding the T-Cog," he explained again. "Alright, you guys got that," I yelled to everyone. "Yeah we got it," Luke said. "Wait get what," Nate asked. I mentally facepalmed and said, "Just follow us."

"Normandy do you read, Joker did you get Perceptor's instructions," I asked over the comm. "Yeah we got them, EDI's punching in the coordinates now," Joker said. "Coordinates locked, I would recommend you to get aboard so we can go before the station fires again," EDI said.

* * *

**Quick Note- Please play "Mass Effect 2 Suicide Mission OST" at this point of the story.**

* * *

"Everyone retreat back to the ship," Percy said as he shot a column of fire at a Decepticon. We ran back and jumped into the airlock as it closed, then we flew through the energy relay and barely missed being obliterated by the beam of Dark Energon.

"Arriving at destination in 3, 2, 1," EDI announced as we exited a tunnel and flew up to see a massive room and what looked like two eyes looking at us. "You have come far just to die, organics," a voice said. "What the hell was that," Kaiden Alenko asked. "From the records that we have pulled up about the station, I believe it was the station itself," EDI said. "The station, you mean it's alive," Peter asked. "Yes, Trypticon is a Decepticon super weapon and a Decepticon in one," EDI stated. "Oh my Chaos," Calypso said.

"Yes, fear me Trypticon the most powerful Decepticon in existence," Trypticon bellowed. "Let's take him down, Perceptor said to destroy the defenses," I said. "I think he's talking about the turrets," Peter said and pointed to several sentry turrets along the barrier around the T-Cog. "Alright, here we go," I said and sliced two of the five turrets open with some water. Percy shot blue fire at the other 3 and it exploded.

That's when several more formed in the place of the old ones. "a couple more to go," Nate yelled as he sliced several open while using shadow travel and running at super speed, "scratch that, make that only little more." "We got this one," Garrus said as he and the rest of the crew shot the last of the turrets. "NO," Trypticon bellowed as the protective casing around his T-Cog opened to show a glowing orb. "Fire, blow that thing sky-high," Percy yelled. We all fired our powers and weapons at it, it exploded with a shockwave of energy.

"RAH," Trypticon roared in anger as the back of the room opened up to show space. "Everyone on the ship," Percy yelled with the last bit of oxygen he had left. We barely made it back to the ship without freezing and losing oxygen. I breathed in heavily, breathing in as much oxygen as I could. "Oh man, are those teeth," Joker yelled. "What," I said as we all looked through the window in the bridge. "Holy Hell, let's get out of here," James Vega said. "Already on it," Joker said as he shot the ship out of the Orbital Gun's command center.

"Oh My Chaos," all the Chaotic Soldiers and me said as we watched the Decepticon super weapon transform into its robot form. "What the, is that a dinosaur," Nate said as we watched Trypticon transform into a dinosaur like robot form. "Ha ha ha," Trypticon laughed at us, "You believe you have stopped us, yet you have only accelerated your destruction." Then a jetpack transformed from his back and shot him forward, past us and into the fleet.

"By Chaos," he's running right through them," Luke said as the Decepticon rammed his way through the Citadel's defense fleet. "Disciple of Chaos, what just happened," the council asked. "Trypticon was more than an orbital gun, he's a Decepticon himself," I said. "Calculations complete, time till Trypticon hits the Citadel is in T minus 5 minutes," EDI announced. "By Primus," Ironhide said. "You have to stop him, our AA guns our ineffective against him," Elain said.

"We need to stop him now, Joker fire the Thanix Cannons at his jetpack," Percy ordered. "On it," Joker said and typed in several commands. All the sudden we felt the ship shake as the main gun fired out two beams of pure light blue energy at Trypticon's jetpack and we watched as it exploded, several pieces of armor flew off it. "Direct hit, but he's still going," Joker said.

"Ha ha ha, you will never defeat me, WHAT," Trypticon bellowed as the Destiny Ascension flew right into him from the side, sending Trypticon off course and unconscious. "The Destiny Ascension," Joker murmurmed, "The Asari sacrificed their greatest achievement to save the Citadel." "That was not our greatest achievement Mr. Moreau, the unification of the galaxy is," Tevos said. "Oh right," Jeff said, embarrassed.

Everyone cheered as they watched the Decepticon begin to drift to a stop, unconscious. "Sir, the Decepticon armada is breaking through, ARGH," a Chaotic soldier said as the combined fleets retreated to the Citadel from the decepticon armada as they docked on the station. "Oh no," Calypso said in horror. "All ships retreat to the Citadel, this is a ground battle now," I said. "Time to finish the fight," Percy said.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"Sir, Trypticon has been neutralized by the enemy fleet," a decepticon said. "Unfortunate, but not a problem," I said, "Shockwave, status report." He looked over and said, "the enemy fleet is on the retreat, we have broken through their barrier." "Good, now dock us on the Citadel so we may take it for our own cause," I bellowed. "As you command my king," several decepticons said and began docking procedures.

"My liege, the enemy fleet has also docked here, they are preparing for a ground battle as we speak," Soundwave announced. "Then let us show them our power, Decepticons attack," I yelled as we walked off the boarding ramp and onto the dock. My armor retracted onto me, my helmet transformed onto my head and the hud appeared.

I brought out my sword and fusion cannon and began to fight my way through any resistance in my path. I shot purple lightning from my fingers at a squad of C-Sec officers, then I shot my fusion cannon and caught a Krogan in mid charge. "Yes, yes come and meet your doom," I bellowed as I cut down several COGs. I laughed as they fell, one by one to my power.

"King Flame, we have taken the docks," Shockwave said. "Good, now let us meet the council," I said, "to the Presidium." "My lord, the Normandy has docked at the C-Sec Headquarters, the Chaotic Legion's elite force is with them," Soundwave said. "All the better, let us take this station now," I said.

* * *

Claire POV

"Come on, let's go," Lisa said as we walked onto the C-Sec HQ's docks to meet everyone as they got back. "Yeah, we need to help stop those decepticreeps now," Tom said. "Then let's get a move on," I said, "Jess, honey stay here with Commander Bailey." She looked at me and then at the commander and stood still next to him. "Don't worry ma'am, I'll take care of her," Bailey assured me. "Thanks, I owe you one," I said.

I ran over to catch up to everyone, leaving my daughter with the C-Sec officer. "Hey kids," Ariel said as she and everyone walked off the Normandy. "What happened out there, one second there was a giant robot dinosaur was about to hit the station and the next it was flying to its right," Tom asked. "The Destiny Ascension rammed into Trypticon to stop him from hitting the Citadel," Percy said. "But now the Decepticons are here," I said.

"Yes and we need to make them leave, one way or another," he said. "Alright, lets move out," Luke said. "Wait, we need a plan first," Zoe said. "What's the plan then," Beckendorf asked. "There are five arms and the central body, so that means Claire, Percy, and Ariel you got the central body with the Chaotic Legion since you're the strongest fighters, Me, Nate, and Peter have the first arm," she said, "Luke, Silena, and Beckendorf you will have the second arm and Tom, Lisa, and Jack have the third." "What about the last two," I asked. "Those are being protected by the other factions, The Crimson Raiders, COGs, and UNSC have the fourth and The Alliance and the Council Races have the fifth as well as lending support on the central body," she explained, "and Calypso will stay here and help C-Sec fend off the Decepticons from taking the HQ."

"Everyone got it," she asked. "Yeah, we got it little lady," General Johnson said as he pulled up in a pelican, "Now marines let's make these alien bastards regret coming here." **(Halo 2 reference) **"Hoorah," the marines yelled out as they rode out to meet the Decepticons in battle. "Come on Claire, let's go," Ariel said as they got in a car. "Coming," I said and ran over, then sat in the driver's seat. "Hey, I wanted to drive," Percy whined. "Nope, I've seen you drive a sky car before," I said. He pouted and got in back as Ariel laughed her butt off.

As we flew we watched as several battles took place along the Presidium Commons, the Decepticons were giving them a hard time. The Decepticons, with their size kept throwing cars and firing at our pinned down forces. Sometimes they got lucky and tricked a Decepticon into falling off the edge of the Presidium and into the lake below or they got a lucky shot at their spark core. "Claire look out," I heard Ariel say as a swarm of Decepticon flyers attacked us. "Ah," I yelled as we got hit and crashed in the Presidium, everything went black.

"Claire, Claire," I heard someone yell. I woke up and saw Percy shoot several fireballs at a Decepticon. "Claire get up," Ariel yelled at me. I got up, but stumbled. "Claire in front of you," I heard Percy yell. I looked up and saw a Decepticon staring down at me, he raised his foot ready to squish me. Then I shot an arc of purple lightning at him and he fell down in seconds.

"Nice one," Ariel said as she jogged up to me. "I'm a bad driver huh," Percy said as he walked up. "Oh shut up," I said. "If I remember the map then we're in the Presidium, so that means that we're a little ways off from the central body," I stated. "Over there," Percy said as he pointed at the central body in the sky to our left. "Lets move," I said, but was stopped as the comm link crackled to life. "This is Lieutenant-Commander Riderks...we're pinned down...near the C-Sec office...Decepticon leader here...RETREAT," I heard him yell through the static.

"We need to help them," Ariel said. "Then let's go, the C-Sec office is close by from our position," I said. We made our way to the C-Sec office, stealthily because we didn't want to engage any Decepticons and draw attention to ourselves. "We're almost, Oh my Chaos," I said as I watched a Decepticon cut down the lieutenant-commander. The Decepticon laughed and said, "How do you hope to stop us when you and your men cannot even stand against me alone."

"King Flame, we have taken the C-Sec office," the Decepticon Soundwave said. "King Flame," I murmured. "Good, now which way was it to get to the Council," he asked himself. "He's called King Flame, either someone liked Dark Flame a lot or he's one of your relatives," Percy said. "Ah yes, this way, come my Decepticons let us pay a little visit to the Council," he said and walked over to the edge and a Decepticon gunship came.

* * *

Percy POV

They boarded it and left for the central body. "We need to get there before he does," I said. "Claire, you alright," Ariel asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be," she asked. "Well he just called himself a Flame, so just wondering if your ok with that," I asked. "Yeah, I am," Claire said, not to sure of my words. We walked over to a parking lot and got a new car and flew off towards the central body, we landed infront of the lift towards the central body.

"Ok, we need to stop him when he gets," I said, but was interrupted as the door to the lift opened and a human sized version of King Flame stepped out. "Ah, so we meet again Void," he said. "Have we met before," I said while bringing out Riptide. "Oh we have, just wouldn't expect you to remember me with my helmet on," he said as he brought out a familiar blade. Me, Claire, and Ariel gasped as they recognized the sword.

"That's Dark Flame's sword," I said. "Indeed it is and it will also be your end," he said and swung. I barely managed to block the attack in time, but then he slashed across my body and I received a cut across the breastplate of my armor. I staggered back as I felt blood drip from my wound, he began to laugh and said, "Even the mighty Void, son of Chaos and his Disciple cannot stand against me."

* * *

Claire POV

We watched as he took down Percy and gloated. "What about Chaos' daughter," Ariel yelled and gave a war cry as she charged him. He blocked her charge and twisted the blade from her hand. He kicked her in the stomach and used the butt of his sword to hit her head and knock her out. "Not much of a challenge here either," he said. "What about me," I said as lightning crackled up and down my arm. "The daughter of my predecessor, there is a challenge," he said and brought out a fusion cannon. "Your predecessor," I questioned. "Yes my predecessor, Lord Flame," he said.

He shot his fusion cannon, but I barrel rolled to the side and shot a beam of Dark Energon. He sidestepped it as it hit the side of the wall and created a large patch of Dark Energon crystals. "You have your father's powers, but not his skill," he said and charged with his sword. I brought out my sword, a two bladed sword with a dark energon shard in it thus calling it Dark Shard and blocked the attack. He brought up his blade and brought it back down on mine. He added so much force to the attack that I had to disengage him to move to the opposite side of the room.

I closed my eyes and focused my power into my hands. I felt the rage and hatred in me take over and I opened my eyes as I shot tendrils of purple lightning at him. "Fell my wrath," I screamed in rage. I remember when this had happened before, when the Derkins pranked me in the middle of a sparring match and I lost control. I came back to reality as I realized he was absorbing the Dark Energon lightning.

"How, how is that possible," I said in disbelief. "You think you are the only wielder of Dark Energon, I am the strongest warrior in this galaxy and beyond," he bellowed and shot a beam of Dark Energon at me. It hit me and sent me flying into a wall. I coughed up blood as I looked down at the shard of Dark Energon poking through my stomach. He laughed, but then he grabbed his head in agony.

I pushed myself off the wall and off the shard of Dark Energon and fell on the ground as blood seeped from the hole in my stomach. "ARGH," he screamed in pain as he held his head. "What's wrong with him," I thought as I slipped into darkness.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

I laughed as I watched the weakling get stabbed on a shard of Dark Energon protruding from the wall. "That weakling is your daughter," I heard a voice like mine say in my head. "She's a weakling, undeserving to my child," I said mentally. "NO, you are Dark Flame, Lord of the Decepticons and hero of the Reaper War remember who you are," I heard myself say. All the sudden images flashed in my head and I gripped my head in pain.

"Remember," I heard myself say again. An image of Rose, of Claire, of all the times I was happy. Then the image of Rose dying because of Prototype I and how I killed him in rage. An image of me betraying them all. I was having an internal, mental battle. Autobot vs Decepticon, Light vs Dark, Good vs Evil, and so on. I felt myself being ripped in two as the two sides of me battle for domination of my body.

"HEY," I heard an outside voice yell. I turned around and saw a blast of blue fire hit me. There was an explosion as it hit me and I landed several feet away. I looked up to see the Commander of Chaos use her power to heal Claire and get her on her feet. "Your done," the son of Chaos said and shot another blue fireball at me, but I blocked it with my hand. The explosion knocked us all done, but as I got up I felt my helm slip off and onto the ground. They gasped as they saw my face.

* * *

Percy POV

"Dark Flame," I said, "Your alive." "How is this possible," I heard Ariel say and I heard one word from Claire, "Dad." He growled and said, "Lord Flame is dead, I am King Flame, Ruler of all that exists and the destroyer of all who defy me." "Your suppose to be with us," I yelled, "How could you betray us." "I betray no one, I only come to destroy the Chaotic Legion."

"Why," Ariel asked. "They are the threat, we are the solution," he said. "We can't let you do that," I said and raised Riptide. "You mean you'll try to stop me from doing it," he said and shot tendrils of purple lightning. We dodged it and Ariel shot a blast of water and air at him. He stumbled back because of his other wounds, but he regained his footing and shot several blasts from his fusion cannon.

"You are a fool to stand against me," he bellowed and flew up with his jetpack, then he rained down hell by firing rockets, shooting his fusion cannon, and using his powers. We were blasted back and hit the wall. I looked around and saw the landing platform was torn apart. "You will always be weak, pathetic," he said, "you should have surrendered when you had the chance," he said and raised his gun.

"No," I said and shot a beam of black light at him. He was sent flying and when he landed he gripped his chest as a hole was there, his spark core was visible. All the sudden a Decepticon gunship appeared and landed. "King Flame, the enemy has retreated, we have won," Soundwave said.

"No," I whispered and activated the comm. "This is Percy Jackson, son of Chaos can anyone hear me," I yelled. There was only static until Luke came over the comm, "Perce your still alive, we thought you were... We were over run where are you." "I'm at the base of the tower with Claire and Ariel, can you come get us," I said. "On our way," he said. "They will never make it," Dark Flame said as he approached me with his blade drawn.

"I have faith they will," Ariel said. "You will be but dust when they arrive," he said and raised his sword, but then he was sent flying as he was hit by a beam of purple energy. Me and Ariel looked over to see Claire with a purple aura around her. "You Are A Horrible Father," she said. "Hey guys, need a hand," we heard Luke say as the Light came into view. "Do not let them escape," Dark Flame yelled as the Decepticons opened fire. "Feel the burn," I yelled as I shot several blue fireballs at them. Some were hit and died, but others dodged it and continued to shoot.

Then a shot of blue energy came out of no where and the Normandy flew overhead. The entire crew shot down from the loading ramp at Dark Flame who roared in anger. He shot several times at them, but Joker always moved the Normandy side to side. Then he got a lucky hit and shot the wing. The Normandy rocked and the crew retreated up the ramp and flew back. We got on the Light as Dark Flame returned his attention to us. "The Citadel is mine," he bellowed, "The center of galactic government is mine, The Universe shall here my name and tremble."

The last scene I saw before the door closed was Dark Flame smirking at us as his auto repair system took over and healed him. "We lost," I said, "I can't believe we lost." Calypso put a hand on my shoulder. "Where's Jess," I heard Claire ask desperately. "Over here," Lisa said and brought Jess over. "Claire hugged her daughter and then Jess said, "Mommy." "Mommy," Claire said in disbelief, "she said Mommy."

"Her first words, at least we have a little light in this dark hour," Ariel said. "Yeah," I said smiling, "Yeah we do." We celebrated Jess' first words as we sped off towards Earth and away from the Citadel and away from Dark Flame.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"King Flame," Soundwave said, "all surviving enemy troops have been captured." "Good, send them to Kaon," I said, "there they will break." Shockwave approached me and said, "All hail King Flame." "What is it Shockwave," I asked. "We have retrieved Trypticon's floating body and have begun repairs," he said. "Excellent," I said. "My Liege, the Citadel is now ours, so what is our next course of action," Starscream asked. "With the Citadel under our control, we have the center of the galactic community in our hands and now the galaxy will be in disarray," I said.

"Soon we will move our forces to the center of the galaxy and lay waste to the Chaotic Legion's homeworld, Alpha Primer," I announced. The entire Citadel, full of Decepticons cheered as they heard of the plan to destroy the Chaotic Legion, once and for all.

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter 4**

**I made it extra long just for your patience.**

**So the next chapter will be a couple of years later and the war has spread.**

**In other news I have an important announcement.**

* * *

**ACCEPTING OCs**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:  
(If you want to be other than human)**

**Godly Parent:  
(If not a demigod then state what it is)**

**Weapon:**

**Powers:**

**History:  
(If you want to write about him or her)**

**Pet:  
(If you want one)**

**Faction:  
(Gods, Chaotic Legion, or any other ones)**

**Romance:  
(If wanted and please note I will not change in current romances)**

* * *

**Thank you to all my loyal readers**

**With much love and some hate for haters,  
****Lord Dark Flame**


	6. War for Pandora: Part I

**I'm back**

**Chapter 6 is here.**

**Apologies for the last chapter, chapter 5 not 4.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to do a lot of research for the council meeting.**

**The different races and their names were kinda hard to get.**

**Anyways, this chapter is set 7 years later.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Percy POV

"It's been 7 years since that day," I thought, "7 years since Dark Flame revealed himself and became public enemy number 1." "Percy are you listening," I heard Calypso say. "Huh, what oh right yeah," I said, we were at a meeting for something that I can't really remember. "Oh really," she asked, "what were we discussing." "Um, the battle plan," I said, cautiously. They laughed and said, "Percy were planning Sarah's birthday party." "Oh," I asked, "So what's the plan?" "Well she really likes chocolate cake, so were going to get her a chocolate cake," Zoe said. "Yeah, love for chocolate cake runs in the Nichols blood line," Nate stated.

"Where is Sarah," I asked. "On a scavenger hunt with Jess," Claire said, "We tricked them in doing it to stall them for our planning." "Nice one," Beckendorf said. "So where's it going to be at," I asked. "We keep saying one place, but someone else has a different idea," Ariel said. "How about right here in camp," I said. "Here, but what about the Derkins and their goons," Calypso asked. "I'm pretty sure we can keep the party under control," I said with confidence. "Alright then, lets do it," Claire said.

"Percy and Luke you go tell Chiron that we need the Dining Pavilion, Ariel and Silena go get some decorations, and everyone else set them up," Zoe said in a commanding voice. "Aye ma'am," all the guys said and ran out laughing. "Men," I heard Zoe chuckle. "I'll go find the girls," I said. "Ok, but keep them busy for about an hour or so," she said and walked off. "Alright so if I were two 8-year-old girls, where would I be," I thought. "The Lake," I said aloud. "What was that Claire," Zoe asked. "Nothing," I yelled back as I ran off to the lake.

When I got there I saw two kids running along the beach. "Hey no fair," I heard Jess yell as Sarah used shadow travel to get ahead. "Ha, try using your powers than if you want it to be fair," Sarah yelled back. "Alright then," Jess said and a blue mist surrounded her as her biotics took over. "Guess the biotics skipped me," I said, quietly as I watched them race across the sand. "They've grown up a lot," I thought as I watched them. Sarah had gotten taller, but had kept a laid back sort of lifestyle, but in battle she was a serious as her mother. Jess had taken after me, she had grown taller and usually had her hair kept back in two short pig tails, for some reason she was able to use biotics even though she was never introduced to element zero. "Guess mom's genes are in her more than in me," I thought.

"Hey kids," I yelled. They stopped chasing each other and looked at me, then they ran over. "Hi mom," Jess said. "Hey Jess," I said. "Hi Mrs. Flame," Sarah said. Oh did I forget to mention that me and Jack got married a couple of years ago. "It's dinner time," I said. "But the conch horn hasn't blown yet," Jess said. "Oh well um the blower is out because," I lied, but then the conch horn sounded. "Now it sounded, let's go," I said and walked towards the Dining Pavilion. They walked behind me and looked around, then Sarah said, "Where is everyone." "Oh you'll see," I said as we neared the pavilion.

The pavilion was empty and the lights were out when we got there. "Ok now I'm freaked out," Sarah said. I felt Jess grab my hand as we walked into the pavilion. "Suprise," everyone said as they appeared from the dark. The lights came on and the decorations were shown, there was a banner up saying, "Happy 9th Birthday Sarah". Sarah gasped and ran over to her parents, then hugged them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said over and over again. "Your welcome dear," Zoe said.

After we ate dinner, Percy and Ariel brought in a large double chocolate cake. I looked over at Sarah who had her mouth open and her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Chocolate Cake," she murmured. I heard Jess chuckle next to me as Sarah looked at the cake infront of her in awe. We sang happy birthday and Sarah just sat there with her mouth open, I'm pretty sure I saw her drool to. "Come on Sarah, blow out the candles," Jess yelled. Sarah snapped back into reality and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and Percy used Riptide, which was completely clean to cut the cake.

We were about to celebrated Sarah's 9th birthday when we heard an annoying voice. "Hey, you didn't invite me," Taylor yelled as she walked into the pavilion, "I obviously deserve the biggest piece." "It's my birthday, not yours," Sarah screamed at her. "So, I'm stronger than you brat, so I'll take my piece then," Taylor said, arrogantly. I smirked as I got the biggest piece and handed it to Sarah, I whispered my plan to her and she smirked to.

"Of course Ms. Derkins, since I'm the birthday girl I should give you the biggest piece," Sarah said and held the piece up. Everyone looked at her in either horror or in confusion, but some understood and took out cameras and video recorders. "Why thank you, I didn't know I had charmspeak, AH," she screamed as Sarah smashed the piece of cake in her face. "Your welcome," Sarah said while laughing. The entire pavilion was laughing at the scene while Taylor stood there with a red and brown face and she screeched out, "Why you little." She screamed and stormed out of the Dining Pavilion.

"Ok I guess the second biggest piece is yours," Nate said and handed his daughter the second biggest piece of the cake. "Thanks dad," she said and dug into the cake. We ate, talked, joked, and told stories as we celebrated Sarah's birthday. "This is probably the biggest event we've had in a long time," Percy said as he ate a slice of cake. "Yeah," I said, "Lets just hope we can have more of these."

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"Brawl, how is my war going," I asked the Combaticon. "Sir, we control many worlds, but the enemy has combined their forces to halt our approach," he said. "Then we must strike more fear into their hearts," I said. "Uh, how do we do that," he asked. "Simple," I said, "we take one of their homeworlds." "From our current position, the closest capital planet is Pandora," Soundwave announced. "Set course for the planet, we will show them our power," I bellowed as my Decepticons cheered. "Watch out Pandora, your rightful king is coming," I murmured.

* * *

Overlook, Pandora

Lilith POV

Me, Mordecai, and Brick were at Overlook, visiting Roland's grave. The townspeople agreed to clear some homes so that we could lay Roland to rest on top of the cliff so he could have a perfect view of Sanctuary from there. "We miss you Roland," I said as I layed a red flower on his grave. "Come on Lil, it's time to go," Mordecai said. "I know," I said back. A single tear streaked down my face as we left his grave. We returned to Sanctuary and went into the HQ, Tannis looked up at us but stayed silent because she knew where we had come from.

We walked into the meeting room and stood infront of the holo-map. "So," Brick said, "how far are those Decepticreeps from us." "I don't know," I said. "Hey Lil," Mordecai said, "what's the blinking light for." I finally noticed the light blinking under me, on the dashboard. "It's an emergency call," I said. I pressed the button and a screen appeared on the holo-map. "This is Private Jessup, were unde heavy attack," the voice of the private said. "They're under attack," Mordecai questioned. "No they were attacked," this is a message from several hours ago. "Then lets go give em a hand," Brick said while punching his right fist into his left hand.

We left through the New-U station and appeared at the ruins of New Haven. "This is where they were," Mordecai asked. "Yeah, the computer traced the message from here," I said. "Psst, ma'am," I heard a voice whisper. We looked around for the voice, then it came again. "Psst, under the rubble on your right," I looked over to see an opening in it and a pair of glowing eyes looking at me. We raised our guns and said, "Who's there." "Shh, quiet they'll hear you," he said. "Who'll hear us and who are you," I said quietly. "It's me, Private Jessup and you need to get in here," Jessup said. We went under the giant pile of rubble just as several giant robots walked by.

"Oh my god, Decepticons," I said. "Yeah, we were out scavenging what was left of New Haven when they appeared and killed everyone, but me," he explained. "We need to warn everyone," I said. "Good luck with that, you'd need to get to the New-U station on the other side of town," he said. "Then lets go," Mordecai said. "What, are you crazy," Jessup asked. "Well would you like to be stuck under this pile of stone for the rest of your life," I said. "Yeah, I thought Crimson Raiders had courage and strength," Brick said.

"Fine, the fastest route is the main street, but they have it patrolled," the Private said. "Then we use the roofs," I said and walked up to a ladder. We climbed up and started to jump from roof to roof, soon we made it to the last building and saw the New-U station. "Alright, we made it," Mordecai said. "Not yet," I said as I watched several Decepticons come over to the station. "We have secured the town King Flame," they said to a giant holo-projection of Dark Flame. "Good soon Pandora will be ours," he said.

"Come on, we need to get to that fast travel station," I said. That's when everything went wrong. Jessup tripped and since he held his gun, he shot a bullet that hit a gas tank across the street. "What was that," Dark Flame bellowed. The gas tank exploded and destroyed the holo-projector along with the Decepticon squad. "Up there, more humans," another patrol of Decepticons yelled. "Run," I yelled as I used Phasewalk to run across the ground undetected. "Easy for you to say Lil," Mordecai said as he, Brick, and the Private made their way to the New-U station.

"Whoa, that was a rush," Brick said as we returned to Sanctuary. "We need to warn the Chaotic Legion for support," I said.

* * *

Percy POV

"Decepticons on Pandora," I questioned as Lilith explained their situation. "Yeah, they were a scouting party, probably reconing Pandora for an invasion," she said. "When do you think they'll start," I asked. There was a loud explosion in the background and Lilith said, "Um, right about now, get your a$$ over here as soon as you can!" The video feed was cut as she ran off the screen.

"Luke this is Percy, get the Light ready cause were going to Pandora," I said. A couple hours later we were all packed up and were loading the cargo when Luke came down to us. "Percy, you need to see this," he said and handed me a datapad. "What is it," Ariel asked. "It's an invite from a business man named Emalf Krad, he wants help fund the war effort and has a transport we can use on Pandora. "Well he's one generous guy," Claire said. "Yeah, well we can't just say no to that offer," I said.

"Luke lets get the last of the cargo loaded so we can lift off," Ariel said. "Sure thing Ariel," he said and saluted. Several hours later we were on our way to Pandora. "So what's the plan when we get there," Nate asked. "We take Mr. Krad's transit system over to Overlook and from there we get to Sanctuary," I said. "Why can't we just fly into Sanctuary," he asked. "Because Sanctuary doesn't have any landing platforms on it," Peter said. "Oh," Nate said.

"Well while we're getting there, you might as well get some rest," I said, "we'll need it."

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"How long till we arrive at Pandora," I asked. "Approximately 9 mega cycles," Soundwave answered. "We will not make it before the Chaotic Legion arrives," I said. "King Flame, if I may," Shockwave said. "Yes Shockwave, what is it that you wish to speak of," I asked. "I believe that instead of facing them head on, we should lay a trap," he said.

"What is this plan you speak of," I asked. "It is quite simple actually," he said and told me of the trap he planned. I smirked as I processed it in my head. "Excellent," I said to him.

* * *

Peter POV

"We're here," I said as we landed on the planet of Pandora. "Come on, Mr. Krad's transport is over here," Ariel said as she ran over to a train. "Whoa, he really made this thing fancy," Nate said as we looked at the luxury class transport. "I could get use to this," he said again. "Well lets get a move on then," I said. We walked further into the train and found the cockpit being driven by someone. "Hey who's that," Percy asked. "That would be me, Emalf Krad multi-billionaire," Emalf said over the intercom.

"Oh, well hi," Percy said. "Hello to you to young disciple," Emalf said. "I suppose you like my transport," he asked. "Hell yeah," Nate said. "Good, you should get some rest because we'll be arriving in Outlook in around a couple of hour," he said. "Um, why do we not use the fast travel network," I asked. "Oh, well the Decepticons have jamming technology that is interfering with the reconstruction process as well as the Echo comms," he answered.

"Alright then," Nate said, "time to enjoy the benefits." He then proceeded to run to the food cart in the lounge.

* * *

Percy POV

As Nate ran off to the buffet, I checked the Pandoran's Echo net. "It is down," I said as there was no connection. "Percy, is something wrong," Calypso asked me. "Yeah dad, you alright," Tom asked. "Yeah, it's just I have a bad feeling about this," I said. "Well try to enjoy the free time we have before the battle," Calypso said as she sat on a couch. "Alright, just for you," I said as I sat next to her.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"Percy, Percy," I heard someone say. "Huh, what," I said as I woke up. "Percy, it's been over a day," Claire said as she stood infront of me. "A Day," I yelled. "Everyone else is up and in the lounge, we're waiting for you two," she said and motioned at Calypso. "Sorry, we'll be there soon," I said and shook Calypso awake as Claire left.

"Calypso, wake up there's trouble," I said. "Hm, what happened," she asked. "Emalf said we'd be in Overlook in a couple of hours, Claire came in and said it's been over 24 hours," I explained. "Oh my Chaos," she said as she put on some new clothes. "They're in the lounge," I said and walked out with her.

"Finally, you're awake," Beckendorf said as we walked in. "Like I said to Claire, I'm sorry," I apologized. "Well, she woke us all up and told us that it's been a day, so where's the proof," Nate asked. She activated her armpad which said 3:00 A.M. "It was 4:00 A.M. when we got here," she said. "Um, has anyone else noticed that there aren't any windows on the train," Peter stated.

We looked around and sure enough, no windows. "Ok, now I'm sure this is a trap," Ariel said. "Wait," Tom said. "Why," Lisa asked. "Do you hear that," he said. We heard a small snoring sound from a bag. "Um, who's box is that," I asked. Everyone shrugged to show they didn't know. I quietly stepped over to it and unzipped it. "Jess, Sarah," I yelled as I found the two 9-year-olds sleeping in the large crate. "Huh, what," Sarah said. "Oh, hey guys," Jess said, nervously. "You kids are barely 9-year-olds and already your following us on missions," Claire screamed. "Sorry mom," Jess and Zoe said to their parents.

I looked at Zoe for her reaction to this, but she was looking at the sign. "What about the sign," Zoe said. "What about it," I asked. "Is there a secret message on it," she asked. "Why would you think that," Nate asked. "I've watched enough movies with you to know about secret messages and stuff," she answered him and Nate blushed in embarrassment.

"Wait," a familiar voice said. "Emalf, where are you, you b#$!%#!," I yelled. "Oh, I'm still here," Emalf said, "just wait for the bump." "Bump, what bump," I asked, then there was a bump in the tracks. "Um guys, the sign," Claire said and pointed at the hanging sign. It slipped off it's supports and showed a second sign under it. I picked up the first one and held it up to the second one, then I read them.

"Welcome Chaotic Soldiers And Friends" I said as I read the first one aloud. "To Your Doom, Nothing Personal." the second one said, but I only read it for a second before I looked at the face of Dark Flame printed on it. I dropped the sign as I watched several miniaturized Decepticons transformed from the appliances in the lounge. "RUN," I yelled as we ran from the attacking Decepticons.

I shot a column of fire at the several Decepticons in the lounge. There was an explosion as the fire hit them and then they were gone. I backed up into someone and looked back at Ariel who shot a ball of solid water that was being pushed by a gust of wind at 115 mph. It connected with a Decepticon and it exploded in blue sparks infront of Claire, Tom, and Lisa. Claire shot a beam of Dark Energon at one while Tom shot blue fireballs at another. Lisa materialised a two swords in her hands and sliced two Decepticons.

As we watched the kids take down the Decepticons, we heard an explosion behind us. We looked back and saw Beckendorf hammer down a Decepticon about to get us from behind. It made a hole in the floor and I looked down it to see a large chasm below us. Silena and Calypso climbed through a hole in the wall and attacked several Decepticons behind Beckendorf. Beckendorf then hit one up like a baseball and it made a hole in the roof.

I heard an explosion and looked up into a hole in the roof as Jack stabbed a Decepticon in the heart and Nate tripped several more. Zoe was rapid firing arrows at the Decepticons as she, her husband, and Jack made their way to a ladder. We fought our way through the cars and made it to the cockpit. "So you want to kick it down," Nate asked as he, Zoe, and Jack walked into the car. I nodded and kicked down the door, we raised our guns to Dark Flame as he turned around in the chair.

"I admit, it's cute and all that you think you're the heroes of this little adventure," the Dark Flame's dummy said over the beeping of the Dark Energon bombs in the cockpit, "but your not, Welcome To Pandora Kiddos." We ran as the bombs blew and the train shook. That's when the train car blew itself off the tracks and flew into the chasm below.

* * *

**And Scene**

**There you go people, part 1 of the war for Pandora.**

**The next chapter is going to be about their journey to Overlook and then to Sanctuary.**

**READ the chapter before this for info on making your own OC.**

**Oh yeah and one last thing.**

**"You will always remember this day as the day the characters of this story almost caught Lord Dark Flame!"**

**Ta Ta**


	7. War for Pandora: Part II

**Welcome to part 2 my viewers.**

**So I've been a bit busy  
My Apologies**

**I however am returning with more chapters and ideas.**

**I'd like honest reviews about my story here, is it good or is it bad.**

**So with that message in mind, I give you.**

**PART II**

* * *

Jess POV

"Jess, come on wakeup Jesse," I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a metal box. "The train," I thought. "What happened," I asked. "The train blew up, but the box kept us safe," Sarah answered me. "Where's mom and dad," I asked. "I don't know," she said. "We're in uncharted territory I guess," I said.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Sarah said. "Come on," she said and helped me up. "So where are we," I asked. "I think we survived the fall into the cavern," Sarah said, "I looked around when you were still in Morpheus' realm and I saw like this acid lake thing." "Acid Lake," I questioned. "Yeah, the waters green and when I threw a rock in it, it disintegrated," she said. "Whoa," was my only answer.

"Yeah, I think I saw another car sticking out of the ground down the mountain," she said. "Wait, we're on a mountain," I asked. "Yeah, I guess we were the lucky ones to hit the ground high enough that the box didn't break," she said. "Nice," I said and kept walking. "So do you think we're alone out here, I mean besides us and our friends," I asked.

"I don't know, I hope not," she said. "Why," I asked. "You know why, we're kids and we've never had actually combat," she answered me. "Well consider this our first battle," I said. "Hey I think I see the car," I said and ran down to a train car stuck in the ground. "Hello," I yelled, "Is anyone in there," I asked.

"Um, Jess," Sarah said. "Yeah," I said and turned around to face her. "The train we were on had a different look to it didn't it," she asked. I turned around and studied it, it was different from the train we were on and it was older. "It says Maliwan on it," I said, "Maliwan, wait I heard about that."

"You have," Sarah asked. "Yeah, they're a weapons manufacturers that create elemental based weapons," I said. "Elemental, you mean it can shoot fire and water," she asked. "Well Fire, Lightning, Corrosive, Explosive, and Slag," I stated. "That sounds awesome," Sarah said.

"Well if I'm right, this thing should have a, Yes," I said as I opened the door and found crates, unopened. "What is it," Sarah asked. "Weapon crates and I'm pretty sure they're unopened," I said. "Then let's open them," Sarah said and tried to pry one open. "It won't budge," she said. "How about we push the open button," I said and pressed a button on the side of it.

It opened to reveal a dozen weapons, a Pistol for every element called Animosity, an SMG for every element called Plasma Caster, and a Lightning Rocket Launcher called Punishment. "Dang, look at all this stuff," Sarah said as she picked up the rocket launcher. "Yeah, we could use these," I said. "Really, we've been using swords and shields forever, how can we just pick up a gun now," she asked. "Don't be to sure," I said as I opened the last crate. "What is it," she asked.

"There's a prototype Maliwan weapon in here," I said and brought out a double-edged sword, like a Templar Knight sword. "That's a prototype, it's a regular sword," she said, "now come on we need to find out how to cross that Corrosive sea." Then right when she said corrosive, it turned green and I could see acid drip from it to the hilt where it dissolved before it touched my hand. "Um, Sarah you might want to see this," I said. "What is, Whoa," she said, "Ok I change my mind, I love it."

"You can have it, I think I'll stick with Pistols and SMGs," I said and gave her the sword. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said as she ranted on about thanks. "Yeah, yeah alright now let's go," I said. We walked forward across the beach towards a giant wall. "What do you think's behind it," I asked. "One way to find out," Sarah said and grabbed her new sword. "Incendiary," she said and the blade burst into a fiery red with flames coming from the hilt. She then stabbed it into the wall and started to cut her way in, it looked like she was using a lightsaber.

"And done," she said as she finished and kicked the spot where she cut. The piece of the wall came off and we walked through it. We walked and then we heard some commotion. "Come on," Sarah said and walked over to a rock. We climbed up and looked at the battle. "It's them," I said as we watched our parents and friends fight off hordes of Decepticons. "Grandpa must really want them gone," I said. "Yep," Sarah said while popping the P.

"What should we do," I asked. "Well you could throw a Singularity down, right," she asked. I facepalmed and said, "Of course why didn't I think of that." I charged up my biotics and shot a ball of element zero that when it struck created a Zero-G environment where everything is pulled into the air. Everyone looked over at us and then I saw Nate stand up in awe. I looked at them confused, that was until I heard the sound of the rocket launcher about to fire.

I looked back at Sarah who aimed the rocket launcher at the group of enemies. "Hasta Lavista Baby," she said and fired. There was an explosion of fire and lightning as the elemental ability wiped them out. "High Five," she said and pulled up her hand. I shrugged and high-fived her, then we ran to the others. "Kids, you're alright," my mom said as she gave me a bear hug. "Yeah mom, you can let go now," I said. "Sorry honey," she said.

"Where did you guys get that stuff," Percy asked. "Well we found this train full of weapons and there was this sword that uses elements and, and," she said in excitement. "Alright, that's enough for one day, now come on we found a way out of this place," Ariel said. "Where," Sarah asked. "There's an elevator over there that can take us to the surface," she said. "Then let's move," Sarah said and ran to the elevator.

We used the elevator and came up to a platform and from there took another up to a small village built above the hole. "Whoa," I heard Peter say as we exited the village into a field of snow. "It looks like a town used to be here," Percy said. "There was," Calypso said. "What," we practically yelled. "The city of Sanctuary was once here, that was until the Vault Hunters had to rip it out of the ground and fly it somewhere else," she explained.

"How'd they manage that," Zoe asked. "Well Handsome Jack, the enemy leader was attacking and managed to lower the city shield, the city itself however was built on a giant ship so they lifted it out of the ground and flew away using Phaseshift to cloak the city as it escaped," she said. We all had looks of awe as we listened to the story of Sanctuary.

"Dang, that must have been one hell of a day," Nate said. "Yes it was Indeed / City of Vault Hunters / Rose from the Ground," we heard a voice say. We turned around to see a thin man in a black jump suit and with a black helmet on. "And you are," Nate asked. "Zer0," he said simply. "Zer0, your one of the vault hunters aren't you," Percy said.

He nodded and then a truck pulled up next to us. There was a man in soldier gear, a blue haired woman with tattoos down the left side of her body, and a spanish looking dwarf guy. "Hey Zer0, who's the kids," the girl asked. "We're the Chaotic Legion," Percy said. "Oh, you're the Chaos guys," the soldier said, "well let's introduce ourselves."

"I'm Axton, the Commando," Axton said. "I'm Maya, one of the 8 sirens," the blue haired woman said. "Siren, aren't they just killer woman in the sea of monsters," Nate asked. "That's the Earth human term for them, we Sirens are about the same except we have powers that can kill," she answered, "Most of us choose to protect the innocent, but some are really evil." "Oh," Nate said. "I'm Salvador, the Gunzerker," she said.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Calypso said, "Can you get us to Sanctuary?" "Yeah, we've tried to use the fast travel network, but it's down," Axton said. "Yeah, Dark Flame set up a jamming system to stop the New-U and ECHO broadcasts," Ariel said. "Then we need to stop him," Maya said. "Do you know how to get to Sanctuary from here," I asked. "Well kid, we could walk there or we could drive the long way," she said. We all looked at each other, for each others input. "Long Way," we all said, we were in the mood for not walking all the way there.

* * *

Percy POV

"Well that was a momentous day," I thought, "First Dark Flame blows us off the train tracks, then the grandkids save us, and now we're driving to Sanctuary." "Hey, we're here now," I heard Axton say. We all unloaded off the trucks, or Bandit Technicals as they were called and walked into the town of Overlook. We walked through the main street where civilians were running around trying to get to evac shuttles and ships.

"Hey Lilith," I heard Maya say to the red head siren. "What is it, I'm busy," she said. I noticed she was crying over a grave, with Brick and Mordecai next to her. "Lilith, we found the Chaos' soldiers," Maya said and gestured to us. She turned to look at us and her face brightened up. "Oh, it's good to see you all, sorry about my attitude it's just today is the anniversary of Roland's death," she said.

"Roland, your ex-boyfriend," I said. "Yeah, we dated, but he wanted to us to be apart so we could do our jobs of protecting Pandora from Hyperion," she said. "That's his grave isn't it," Claire said. "Yeah, we made sure he had a perfect view of what he helped make," she said. "Such a tragic love story," Silena commented. "Yeah, well it's time we think about this war," she said. We all walked towards the New-U station and transported to Sanctuary.

"Whoa, wait a second, how come we can use this fast travel network," Nate asked. "The connection between Sanctuary and Overlook is more of a bridge than a transport system," Lilith said, "The New-U stations here are more connected here than anywhere else." Nate had a confused face on so Zoe leaned over and whispered something in his ear, he smiled and nodded.

By now we had reached the Crimson Raider's HQ. "So what's the status of the battle," Calypso asked. "We're losing ground faster than Scooter's finest runner," Mordecai said. "He's right, we even got reports of Dark Flame entering battle," Lilith said. "Wow, if he's here then this just got a lot more complicated," Peter said.

"We need an offensive," Beckendorf said. "I agree," Tom said and Claire, Lisa, Jack, and everyone else nodded. "Do you know their base of operations on Pandora," I asked. "Well at first we thought it was at New Haven, but then Opportunity came under attack," she said, "we thought they'd leave, but it turns out they rebuilt the city to be some kind of cybertronian city called New Kaon."

"New Kaon," I questioned. "Yeah come on," she said and walked outside. We walked over to a viewing platform at the edge of Sanctuary and looked across the land. There, across the mountains and hills was a city in a large lake, an enormous tower rose from the center and at the top were four long guns pointing in all directions, ready to fire on any threat. Massive Decepticon warships flew above the cybertronian city, defending it from the Pandoran attacks.

"Oh my Chaos," I heard Claire say as she gasped. "What is it Claire," Silena asked. "I've seen that before, in my dad's archive," she said. "What is it then," Nate asked. "That's a reconstructed Darkmount, a Decepticon super fortress that was nearly impossible to take down," she said. "What do you mean nearly," Tom asked. "The Autobots were able to take it down the first when they sabotaged the guns to let their ships bring down the fortress," Claire explained.

"So we just need to sabotage the guns ourselves," I said. "That's easier than it sounds, remember that Dark Flame placed it in the middle of New Kaon and that there are ships flying all over the place," she said. "I got an idea," Ariel said as she looked at the moon. "What is it," we asked in unison. She told us the plan and immediately we set out to complete it.

* * *

Claire POV

We were all heading to our positions in the attack on New Kaon. "New Kaon," I thought, "how could dad be this evil." "Claire, come on," I heard Tom say. "Sorry," I replied and ran over to them. "Alright everyone stick together," Ariel said and pulled up a shield of water around all of us and we stepped into the lake. Team 2 which consisted of Me, Tom, Lisa, Ariel, and Jack were going to sneak in through the water and Team 1 which consisted of Percy, Calypso, Nate, Zoe, Peter, and the Vault Hunters were going to attack head on to distract them.

As we snuck in underwater I heard an explosion as Team 1 attacked. We climbed through a manhole and came into a dark tunnel. If Lilith is correct, then this is a part of what used to be Opportunity. We walked down the tunnel, using Tom's fire ability to light the way. Eventually we came to a wall, Ariel nodded at Tom and he used his fire ability to cut open a hole in the wall. We walked into the cold night in the Decepticon city. "Alright, let's get to Darkmount," Lisa said and we started on our way to the Decepticon fortress.

* * *

An Hour Later

"Well that went down fast," Jack yelled as we ran from the Decepticon patrol. "Seriously Tom, how could you trip into a Decepticon," Ariel yelled. "I don't know," he yelled back. We ran around a corner, straight into Team 1. "Hey, Ariel what happened," Percy asked. "Your son here, tripped into a Decepticon on patrol," she said. "Really," Peter said as he fired a bolt of lightning at a Decepticon.

"Just shut up and fight," I yelled as we fought off the Decepticons. Then, all the sudden there was an explosion from behind me as something landed in the middle of our group. "What was that," I heard Jack say. That's when a rocket hit me in the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

Ariel POV

"Ungh," I groaned as I woke up. "Well if it isn't our lucky day," I heard a familiar voice say. I woke up to the sun glaring at me as everyone and I stood atop Darkmount. "Welcome to my humble abode," Dark Flame said with a smirk. "Dark Flame you son of a Gorgon," I shouted at him. He laughed and said, "I see you still remember my little surprise train ride, huh." The Decepticons laughed and cheered at the comment about us. "I've been wondering when I would win this war, I see it is now," he said and brought out his prized fusion cannon.

"Now I will end what I started," he said and pointed it at Percy's head. Percy glared, but Dark Flame did not waver as he smirked at his victory. "I don't think so," I said. "Oh, so what tricks do you still have," he asked. "Well how about our plan," I said. "You mean the one with Team 1 and Team 2, the one that failed," he said. "You forgot Team 3," I said with a smile. His smirk vanished into a scowl and he bellowed, "Find Them." The Decepticons immediately obeyed and ran to search for the third team.

"You'll never find them," I said. "Why can't I," he said, angered. "Because they're not in the city," I said. "Where would they be," he said, confused. "Up," I said. He stood there confused for a moment, until a look of horror spread across his face as he looked into the sky as the Hyperion Space Station that flew in front of the moon fell from the sky onto New Kaon. "Decepticons, abandon the city," he bellowed. "You will forever regret defying me," he said to us as he transformed and flew off.

"Percy now," I said and he nodded. We started to pray to our father for help, then a huge wormhole opened up under us and dropped us at the observation platform. We untied ourselves and ran over to the ledge to watch the moon base fall onto Darkmount and obliterate New Kaon. I could practically hear the cheers of Pandorans everywhere as the Decepticons abandoned the planet.

* * *

Percy POV

We did it," I said, "Our first victory in this war." "Hell yeah," Nate said and fist bumped me. We all celebrated at Moxxi's Bar where that one lady, Moxxi served the best drinks ever. Though there were several cat fights as she tried to woo me, but Calypso said I was already married. Lilith said it was normal for Moxxi to do it, Moxxi even agreed, she said the innuendos were a defense mechanism or something.

"Sending the kids and Beckendorfs to the Hyperion moon base to bring down the rain, an absolutely amazing idea Ariel," I said. "Three Cheers," I heard Mordecai yell. There was a loud chorus of "Hip Hip, Hoorah" as all of Sanctuary cheered for us. "Thank You, thank you," I said, "but none of this is possible without the help of all of you, your courage and bravery have helped us fight this battle and win it."

They cheered again and soon we were back able to use the New-U station to fast travel to the Light since the jamming tech was in Darkmount. "Percy, Ariel, Calypso, and everyone else, your alright," he said. "Yeah, ran into a little trouble though," I said. "Nothing you couldn't handle," Luke retorted and laughed. "Take us home," I said. "Aye Sir," Luke said and soon we were off.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"How, how do they evade me time and time again," I bellowed. "Perhaps we require a more destructive means," Shockwave said. "What do you mean," I asked. "The repairs for Trypticon are finished and soon the fleet will be prepared for the assault on Alpha Primer," he said, "I have also thought of the battle plan, why would we take the Chaotic Legion's world and not destroy it."

"Destroy it, but how would we do that," I asked. "You should know master, you wield it's power," he said. I opened my hand so a ball of Dark Energon could form. "Yes, yes I will destroy Alpha Primer, then when it is gone the Chaotic Legion will never be able to return to it," I bellowed, "we will obliterate them and all their allies."

* * *

**There you have it, Part II**

**The first Chaotic Legion victory.**

**Next chapter will be momentous, I promise it completely.**

**See you next time my viewers.**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow for more.**


	8. The Last Prime Heeds The Call

**Here it is my viewers, the newest chapter.**

**This one will include the following****  
****-The actual appearence of Terry Flame**

**Just one thing, but their big.**

**Now the story.**

* * *

Uncharted Space

"Honey, can you come over here," I heard Elizabeth say. "Yeah, coming," I yelled back and ran. "Been almost million years since the war," I thought, "Wonder how Dark Flame's doing?" "Terry, are you listening," my wife asked. "Uh, yeah," I answered, nervously. "You're a horrible liar," she said.

"I know, I was just distracted by your beauty," I said and kissed her. "Gross, seriously dad," I heard a voice say. Me and Elizabeth turned around to see our daughter, Cynthia and son, Lucas staring at us. "Hey, when you find love, it'll be like this," I said. "Like she'll find love," Lucas said as he ate breakfast. "Ha ha," she said.

I sighed and looked out the window into the rising sun. "Wonder if it'll be peaceful for the rest of my life," I thought. Later in the day, I would figure out I was most definitely wrong.

* * *

1 Year Before

Percy POV

"Another world taken and lost," I said as we watched the galaxy map. After the victory on Pandora, moral boosted everywhere and we pushed the Decepticons back. That's when it went wrong, they launched a counter attack by sending a whole fleet of ships against Sera. The COGs managed to escape with minimal casualties, but the world was taken.

After that, they started to retake worlds and seize control of major planets. "Hey, Percy you have an idea," Nate asked. "No, not yet," I said. "We need a new plan," he said. "Why don't we just attack Cybertron," Ariel asked. Calypso said, "Because the Autobots don't want the world to be destroyed like in the first great war and because we don't have enough forces for that without letting our worlds be taken."

"Calypso's right, we don't have the firepower and forces needed for an assault," I said, "But Ariel's right to, we need a miracle and an attack on the Decepticon's capital is what we need." "How would we do that," Beckendorf asked. "We need the Autobot's approval for an all out assault on the Decepticon capital and we need a large attack force," I said.

"I don't know how we're going to get the Autobot's approval, but I know how to get the force," Peter said. "How," we all asked. "Olympus, we get the campers to train against the Decepticons and launch an army of Demigods at them," he said. "He's right, they have the numbers and powers, literally," Nate said.

"Then let's go," I said. We got out of the Chaos temple/ Chaotic Legion HQ and headed to the Throne Room. I opened the doors and we stepped in on a meeting of the Gods. "Percy, what brings you before us," Zeus asked. "We wish to ask you for something," Calypso said. "And what might that be, young ones," Hades asked. "We need the camp to help us in an attack on the Decepticon homeworld," I said.

"You want to send our children to the front lines, where they will most likely die," Poseidon asked, angrily. "Yes, well not the death part, but we need a strong force and the demigods have the numbers and strength," Nate said.

"I... I do not know what to do, I cannot let us sacrifice our children," Zeus said. "I understand," I said, but did not know he had more to say. "Though if we must sacrifice everything we have to end the Decepticon threat, than so be it," he said. There were cheers of agreement from everyone except Poseidon, Lance, and Annabeth.

"WHAT, that is a horrible plan, you'll probably just surrender when you get there," Annabeth said. "Yeah, you can't win without me, the God of Heroes," Lance said, arrogantly. "Oh, well when we win I'll send you a postcard," I retorted. "Come on, we need to tell the camp to train," I said.

We took the Light to camp and found everyone in the Dining Pavilion. "They're going to send us to our doom," Lance said. "Yeah, they're just going to abandon you on the planet to die," Taylor said. "Must you spread more false tales about our plans," Zoe said as we entered. "There they are, the traitors," Annabeth yelled and their goons brought out their weapons.

Good thing the camp was on our side because they brought out their weapons. "What is this treachery," Annabeth yelled. "You're the traitors," Clarisse yelled. "Yeah, you made us think Percy was a bad guy," Travis and Connor yelled in sync. The camp was on the verge of a riot until I calmed them down. "GUYS, SHUT IT," I yelled at them. They quieted down and looked at me.

"I suppose they said we're launching an attack on Cybertron, the Decepticon homeworld," I asked. They nodded and I said, "That's not a lie, we're going to send you guys, the camp there along with what ever forces are available to end the Decepticon threat for good." They all looked at eachother and there were murmurs and discussions of what to do.

That's when Clarisse stepped forward and said, "Well you got the Ares cabin on your side, we never run from a fight!" The Ares cabin cheered and soon the rest of the cabins followed suit. I had Tom, Lisa, Claire, Jack, Nate, and Zoe stay there to train them. The rest of us went to Camp Jupiter for the Roman's aid. "We're here Perce," Luke said as we landed in the Fields of Mars.

"It is an honor to have the servants of Chaos here," Reyna said as she approached us. "Reyna, you know you don't have to do sugar coat the welcome, we're here to ask for help," I said. "Then let us go to the Senate," she said and walked to the Pomerian Line. "Ah, Percy Jackson son of Chaos as I hear you are now, it is good to see you again," Terminus said.

"Yeah, hey could we keep our weapons," I asked. "Unfortunately no, I need to make sure that the senate is without casualties," he said. "Very well," I said and we all took out our weapons. Then a familiar little girl came out from behind the statue. "Julia, is that you," I asked, but she shook her head. "Who are you then," I asked. "She's Julia's daughter," Terminus said, "you didn't think she'd stay young forever did you." "Oh," I said, embarrassed. "I'm Tiffany," she said and pointed the tray out. We set our weapons on it and she carted it away.

We all walked into the Senate to see a familiar sight, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Octavian were standing in the middle of the room. "We must aid them in this battle," Octavian said. Oh, did I ever mention that me and Octavian eventually got along, yeah I helped him recreate the Sibylline Books. "Guys, I yelled and they turned around to see me. They all smiled and made a dogpile on me as everyone else laughed their heads off.

We all got up and went back to being formal. "It's good to see you all," I said. "It's good to see you Percy, by the way sorry for my jacka$$ half-brother," Jason said. "It's alright man, I think," I said. "What ever, now what is it that you wanted of us," Reyna asked. "We're about to launch an attack on the Decepticon homeworld and we need both camps to help us," I said. "Well you got us on your side," Frank said. They all nodded their heads and we went outside where I ordered Ariel, Luke, Beckendorf, Silena, Calypso and Peter to help train them here.

"Let's hope we can train them in time," I thought

* * *

5 Months later

"All aboard," Leo yelled as we boarded the Argo 2.0, yeah 2.0 I hade Leo rebuild the Argo and make an army of them so that we could transport the camps to Cybertron. They were outfitted with shields, stronger hulls, and more and better guns. "How long till take off," I asked. "We're going right now Percy," he said and pushed a button. All the Argos lifted off and flew up towards space. The ships were given environmental shields to hold in air and had rebreathing systems to recycle carbon dioxide.

"We're nearing that, um Max Relate," Leo said. "Mass Relay," Calypso corrected him. "Oh, well we're here and about to use the Mass Relay," he said again. "Let's do this," I said, "Now." We entered the Mass Relay and it shot us across space all the way to the Omega Nebula where the waiting fleets were.

"This is The Ark hailing Olympian vessel Argo 1 do you copy," the Autobot flagship, The Ark asked. "This is Percy Jackson, son of Chaos and his disciple answering," I said. "We are here to lend support through supplies, but we will not fight on our homeworld," Ratchet said through the comm. "I understand," I said.

"How long is it till we reach Cybertron," Ariel asked since there were no Mass Relays there and they had blocked off any entry through Slipspace and unauthorized Space Bridges. "About a Stellar Cycle or in your culture, 7.5 months approximately," Perceptor said. "More than enough time, thank you," I said and closed to comm. "Alright people, we got a lot of time to burn, use it wisely," I said over the intercom and the comm system to all the ships.

* * *

7 Months Later

Present Time

"This is Ironhide to the Light, do you copy," the Autobot asked. "We're here, what do you need" I said. "We've discovered a system with a planet, rich in resources," he said, "we could restock on supplies there, the atmosphere is breathable for all of you." "Then let's go," I said. "Leo, land us on the planet," I said.

"Hey, what's going on here," Annabeth asked as she came aboard the bridge. "Oh nothing, just landing on a planet to restock on supplies," I said, sarcastically. "You should inform us of this, we're Gods," she said. "Blah blah blah," Nate murmured as he and everyone else prepared to get off the ship.

We all gasped as we looked at the planet, it was beautiful. It was so peaceful and colorful because of the assorted plants and flowers that littered the ground and trees. "It's beautiful," Silena said. "Whoa," Tom said as we saw a rabbit like creature run across the clearing. "Come on, let's go find some supplies," I said. We all spread out, unfortunately I, Tom, Jack, Nate and Peter got stuck with the Derkins. They kept whining about the planet's wildlife and how annoying it was.

"Hey, guys check it out," Taylor said. "What is it," I said. "There's a hotty over there," she said and pointed to a blonde guy with his hair pointed and he was wearing an orange and white striped shirt with some jeans. "I'm going to talk to him," she said. "Something's not right," I said as she approached the young man.

"Hey cutie," she said from behind him. "Cynthia, if this is another prank, I'm not falling for it," he said, angrily. "Who's Cynthia," Taylor asked. "Really Cynthia, why do you always... WHOA," he said and jumped back when he saw her. "Who are you," he asked. "I'm Taylor Derkins, how could you not know me," she asked. "Because I've never seen you here before," he said.

"Wait, here before, you live here on this planet," I asked. "Yeah, me and my family," he said. "Lucas, dad says you got to clean the... who are they," a girl with long blonde hair and in a black tank top and jeans asked. "Oh hey Cynthia, I don't really know," Lucas said. "I'm Percy Jackson and these are my friends and they're a bunch of arrogant jacka$$es," I said. Everyone introduced themselves and Taylor said, "Well you already know me cutie."

I watched as Cynthia held her stomach as she laughed for about five minutes. "Ha ha ha, ha ha Lucas you actually got a fan," she said, still laughing. "Hey, I don't see you with admirers," Lucas retorted. She immediately stopped laughing and glared, they started to argue over the subject until I said, "Hey, um do you guys know where we could get supplies?"

They looked at us and went into a huddle and discussed my question. "Yeah we do, follow us," Cynthia said and motioned for us to follow. "How long have you guys been stranded here," I asked. "Oh, we aren't stranded here, we live here, we were born here," Lucas said. "Yeah, we're both 16-years-old by the way," she said. "Twins," I asked. "Yep," they said in sync and glared at eachother. "Oh here we are," Cynthia said as we approached a homestead like house with a blonde woman in a garden.

"Hey mom," the twins yelled at the lady, their mother. "Hey kids, er... who are they," she asked. "Some people we met in the woods, they want some supplies for their trip," Lucas said. "Well, Terry would love to help you," she said and finished her work, she led us inside and started to prepare a meal. "So where do you guys come from," the woman asked. "Um, we're all from Earth," I said. "Earth, I've heard of the planet before I moved here," she said, "Oh, by the way I'm Elizabeth."

"Well it's nice to meet you Elizabeth," I said. "Such a gentlemen, I wish Terry was like that still," she said, angrily. "Where is your husband, um Terry," I asked. "He should be here soon," Elizabeth said just as the door opened and a familiar looking man walked through. "Hi honey, um who are they," he asked. "Hey, that's what we all asked to," Cynthia said.

"Dark Flame," I muttered in disbelief. He instantly stared at me with wide eyes and said, "How do you know that name?" "It's because it's your name," Taylor yelled and attacked him with her knife. We all watched as a blade transformed into his hand and blocked the attack. "Who are you," he yelled as he defeated her in seconds. "You should know you traitor," Lance yelled and charge him. All the sudden he was pushed into the wall. We looked over to Elizabeth and saw she had some how telepathically threw him to the wall using her hand. "Don't touch him," she said, menacingly.

"Hey," Annabeth yelled and tried to stab Elizabeth when the Cynthia pushed her and Lucas tripped her. They high-fived as they said, "Don't hurt our parents." "Nate, stop," I yelled as he launched himself at "Dark Flame". He blocked the attack and they exchanged blows for a while until he kicked Nate in the shin and tripped him.

I saw the family run into a garage like building and "Dark Flame" ran in too. We tried to follow them, but then a car drove out and transformed into the robot I saw all those years ago in the vision of Dark Flame attacking the Autobots in the Great War. "Hey," I heard a voice yell. I looked back to see Ironhide run up and tackle the cybertronian. "You got a lot of nerve attacking... Prime," Ironhide said in disbelief, his face in confusion.

"Ironhide, is that you old friend," the Prime said. "Terry Prime, still functioning at maximum, I can't believe it," he said and fistbumped the other bot. "Percy Jackson, say hello to Terry Prime or Terry Flame leader of the Autobots," Ironhide stated as the other Autobot transformed back into a car and Terry got out. "It's an honor," I said and shook his head. "Yeah, sorry about the fight, I just don't want my family to be," he said, but I cut him off and said, "Don't worry about it, it was our fault, right guys." They all groaned, Nate above all.

"Dad, you know the giant robot," Cynthia asked. "Yeah, kids and wife, this is Ironhide one of the Autobots I've fought alongside in the Great War," he said. "Wow, it's an honor," Elizabeth said, but the kids stood in awe, their mouths to the floor. "But, but the story's real," they yelled. "Told you kids to believe me," he said and Elizabeth giggled.

"Hey we heard some commotion and... Whoa," Claire said as they came out of the woods. "Dad," she whispered. "Um, who are they," Terry asked me. "That's um our kids and wives," I said and grabbed Claire by the arm. "And this, if I'm right about your connection to Dark Flame is your niece," I said.

"Niece, I have a niece," he said. "Yeah, Dark Flame fell in love with this woman, Rose before he went evil, again and had Claire here," I said. "I didn't know he was even capable of love, the last time I saw him was about a millenia after the war and we was as cold as a machine," Terry said. "Wait, I'm your niece, does that mean your his brother," Claire asked. "Yeah, I'm Terry Flame brother of Dark Flame and Leader of the Autobots," he said as he introduced himself.

"Well this is one hell of a reunion," I said. "Claire, you alright," Jack asked. She then ran over and hugged Terry. "I thought I was the last Flame alive," she said as she cried. He patted her back and said, "Sorry about living here then." "Hey, you just transformed and got out of the car, Dark Flame just needs to transform into this human form, what gives," Nate asked. "Dark Flame is only about 5% human because he was rebuilt as a cybertronian, I was given implants and not a full reconstructed body," Terry answered.

"Wait, why are you here," Ironhide asked. "Well a couple years before I left, I met Elizabeth and we fell in love. We went on adventures and one day we decided to move here." "Why," Peter asked. "The war was over and it seemed like we weren't needed anymore," he said. "We," Nate questioned. "Oh right, Elizabeth here is force sensitive," he said. "Force sensitive, there hasn't been a force sensititve person in millions of years," Claire said.

"Um, what's force sensitive," Lisa asked. "It's like being telepathic, it's like the life force of the universe," she answered. "Whoa," we all said. "That's how you threw Lance into the wall," I said. She nodded and made a crate float up into the air. "Wow," we all said in awe.

"So, what's your story," he asked. "Well I'm Percy Jackson, son of Chaos and his Disciple," I said as I introduced myself. One by one my friends introduced themselves. "Oh and those guys who attacked you are the Derkins, Lance and Annabeth, then their daughter Taylor. "So how did you end up here," Elizabeth asked. We looked at eachother and we all nodded. We told them our story, of how the Derkins kicked me out, about the Gods, about the Second Protocon War, and about Dark Flame's betrayal and our plan to stop him.

"That's one heck of a story," Cynthia said. "Yeah, really messed up too," I said. "Dark Flame, he's evil again, By Primus," Terry said as he put a hand on his face. "I'm sorry Terry," Ariel said. "Percy, Ariel, anyone do you copy," I heard Luke ask over the comm. "Yeah, I'm here," I responded. "We got a Decepticon fleet approaching us, they've already engaged us in orbit," he said, "they're sending in ground troops to you guys now."

"Alright, we can hold them off," I said. "Percy... the Nemesis is here and heading for the planet," Luke said, nervously. "We can handle him," I said. "May Chaos bless you," Luke said and went off the comm. "Dark Flame's here, we got to go," Terry said. "Go, you want to run," Ironhide yelled.

"I have a family now soldier," he yelled. "Terry, the Autobots are your family to, they need you," Elizabeth yelled at her husband. "Your, your right, I'm sorry it's just that, I don't want to lose you guys," he said. "We're with you dad, all the way through," Cynthia said. "Yeah, 100% of the way," Lucas said. "Then let's go show your uncle how much you've grown," Terry said and they cheered.

* * *

Terry POV

"Set up those barriers and get those guns online," I ordered. "Yes sir, Terry, sir," the Autobots saluted and ran off to complete their tasks. "Prime, sir," an Autobot saluted. "Yes," I asked. "The Decepticons are approaching and the troops are awaiting orders," he said. "Good job soldier, may Primus help us now," I said. He nodded and ran towards his post.

"Percy, how are you guys doing," I asked him over the comm. "We've got our guys ready, how about you," he asked. "We're ready too, let's show them what it means to face the galaxy," I said. Everyone cheered and I said, "Autobots, we stand here to halt Dark Flame's approach, if we fall the galaxy goes down with it," I said as the Autobots cheered me on, "I have only one thing to say, Till All Are One."

The Autobots repeated the religious motto and went back to their posts, ready to fight the Decepticons. "Terry," I heard Elizabeth say behind me. It turned around and exited the Cybertronian Mech Suit. "Yeah Elizabeth," I asked. "I was just wondering, what happens if we fail here if we," she was about to continues, but I cut her off and said, "We've survived before, we'll survive now."

She kissed me and went back to the main barricade. "Terry, the Decepticons have been spotted flying in," Ironhide said. "Then shoot them down," I ordered. The cybertronian planetary guns we installed came to life and shot them down in seconds, but several gunships landed and sent troops out onto the battlefield. Both sides charged as we fought each other for the planet.

I ran in and shot several Decepticons with my Dual Ion Guns, then I cut one down with my energon sword. "Prime, get down," I heard Ironhide say and I complied as he drove and jumped over me into a decepticon. "Thanks," I yelled and stabbed a Decepticon in the Spark.

In several hours the Decepticon forces were completely decimated and we had received few casualties. "We won," that guy, Nate yelled as he did a victory dance which we all laughed to. "Yeah, we beat Dark Flame," Percy said as I got out of my mech armor. "Wait Dark Flame, did anyone see him," I asked. Everyone shrugged or said no, then there was an explosion as a beam of energon made contact in the middle of us and threw us in all directions.

I got up and looked across the battlefield to see Dark Flame cros the sea of bodies and shoot beams of Dark Energon into the ground and created an arena type area with it. "Prime," he growled out, "This is between you and me." "I agree, it's time to end our little power struggle," I said. We brought out our swords and walked towards each other.

He charged at me and I blocked it, but he slashed down onto my sword and knocked me back. I brought up a shield in time to stop his attack and then I hit him with it. He stumbled back, stunned for a moment and I took that chance to slash at him. I created a small cut across his chest, he became enraged and flew up. He made it rain with rockets and his fusion cannon.

I was shot back and he ran forward to stab me. I sidestepped and grabbed his sword with my left hand, then I stabbed it into his stomach. He fell forward onto me, but then he got back up and grabbed my right shoulder and started to punch and back hand me over and over again. He then grabbed my throat and threw me back, I watched him grab his sword in his stomach and ripped it out with a roar of anger.

He ran towards me, but then he space bridged behind me and stabbed me in the shoulder. I fell onto the ground and the sword sunk through my shoulder and into the ground. He grabbed the back of my head and continued to slam it into the ground. That's when an enormous rock flew at him and threw him into a wall of Dark Energon. "Argh," he moaned, "Elizabeth, you've grown." "Good to see you to brother-in-law," she said and brought out a lightsaber.

"Elizabeth, No," I said, weakly as she charged him. She locked blades with him and threw another rock at him. He slapped it away and started to strike his sword onto her lightsaber. She was being pushed back and then she asked, "How is your sword not being cut in half right now?" "It's vibrating like a vibro sword, very useful tool against force sensitive people like you," he said and shot a tendrils of purple lightning at her.

She blocked it with her lightsaber and shot a force shockwave at him. It collided with him, but he held his ground and then shot a beam of Dark Energon a her which created an explosion infront of her. She cried out in pain and flew across the makeshift arena behind me. "She was always cocky," he said. "Elizabeth, No," I said again. I brought out my sword and stood at the ready, prepared to stand against him again.

"You persist to long after your own defeat, brother," he said. "I have not lost until we've all fallen," I said. "Then I will make sure none of you are left standing," he said and created a shockwave of Dark Energon that knocked us off our feet. He jumped into the air and attempted to stab me, but I rolled to the side and slashed up catching him in the abdomen. "ARGH," he roared in pain. I brought my sword up and flipped it upside down, then I stabbed it into him.

"AH," he bellowed in pain as the blade sunk into the organic metal and came into contact with his inner systems. Then there was an explosion as the Nemesis flew above and lowered a lift tube. He brought out his fusion cannon and shot me off him, then he pulled the sword out and stumbled towards the lift. "You have only delayed your destruction," Dark Flame bellowed, "I shall have my vengeance!"

The Dark Energon exploded as the others broke through the it and ran towards me and Elizabeth. "Help her, I'm fine...," I said as I fell into darkness.

* * *

"He's coming too," I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see my family, including Claire staring at me. "Ungh," I groaned, "what happened?" "You beat Dark Flame and then you black out," Lucas said. "Yeah, dad was mad," Claire said. "Hey I just noticed something," I heard Nate say from the side, "You have blue eyes, but Dark Flame has red eyes what gives?"

"I guess the CNA side of him integrated into his DNA so much it caused them to be merged," I said. "Wait CNA," Percy questioned. "Yeah, CNA, Cybernucleic Acid," I answered, "It's the DNA of the Cybertronian race." "Whoa," they all said. "So honey, you all right," Elizabeth asked, a bandage wrapped around her waist. "I'm good," I said as I got up, "how about you?" "Fine, just a bruise, OW... or maybe something more," she said.

"Well, keep it easy alright," I said. "Hey, Terry I need to talk to you," Percy asked. "Yeah, what is it," I asked. "I hope Dark Flame's attack has proven you can't hide anymore," he said. "It most definitly did, it's about time I return to leading the Autobots," I said. "It's an honor to have you on board," he said. "No, it's an honor to serve next to you," I said.

"Watch out Dark Flame, you've finally met your match," I said.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"AH," I roared in anger. "How is he still functioning," I bellowed. "My King, if your brother is alive, then we must act swiftly," Shockwave said. "I know," I yelled. "King Flame, I believe it wiser if we reinforce our forces on Cybertron," Starscream said. "Why would we do that," I asked.

"Is it not obvious, the enemy was not out there to find the Prime, they were an invasion force prepared to attack us," he said. "Then strengthen the fleet, we cannot lose Cybertron," I said, "and now that my brother has returned, the Autobots will stand stronger than ever."

* * *

**And it's over.**

**Hope you loved that chapter.**

**Facts**

**-Terry Flame was the first OC character I ever thought of, he was an idea when I was 7 years old.  
-Terry Flame is based off my pokemon character on Pokemon Ruby, the first pokemon game I every got.  
-Elizabeth is the second OC I ever thought of, she was based off a drawing I found one day in Church of a cartoon woman with blonde hair and a red t-shirt with jeans.  
-Cynthia and Lucas Flame are based off of Cynthia and Barry of the Pokemon diamond and pearl series.  
-Dark Flame is based off of the dark side of Terry, he became my first villain.  
-The Protocons are based off of my idea of a robotic organic with a hand with blades for fingers.  
-Nate and Peter are based off of two real life people.  
-Dark Flame and Terry Flame are basically the Darkness and the Light in my retrospective.**

**Lots of facts huh, lots of knowledge in my past right.**

**I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**Goodbye my faithful viewers,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	9. War for Cybertron 2

**Here we go my peeps, chapter 9.**

**I know your excited, I hope.**

**This will be the retaking of Cybertron, the Demigods, other factions, and Autobots will be fighting side by side.**

**Terry is back in the game, so this'll be interesting.**

**I will introduce new 2 new Demigods this chapter.**

**Now To The Book**

* * *

Terry POV

"This is it," I thought as I wandered the halls of the Light. I had prefered to stay on the Chaotic Legion flagship than on the Ark so I could be with the family. "Hey, dad," I heard Cynthia yell as she caught up to me. "How's it going dad," she asked me.

"Really nervous," I said. "Yeah, I am to, I mean what if I get stuck somewhere," she said. "Whoa, whoa whoa, since when are you going down to fight," I asked. "Dad, you need all of us to fight uncle," she asked. "Yeah, your right," I said with a groan. "Oh and dad, they want us in the main hub," she said.

"Alright," I answered and followed her to the main hub where everyone was situated around a holo-projector. "So, what's going on," I asked. "We're nearing Cybertron and we were wondering if you know anything about the Decepticon defenses," Calypso asked.

"I don't know much, but what I do know is that they'll most likely have their fleet, Trypticon, and the Planetary Guns ready," I said, "but knowing Dark Flame, he'll try using a secret weapon against us." "Then we'll have to improvise when we get there," Percy said.

"NO, we need a plan," Annabeth said, "Obviously we need one of my brilliant plans, he'll probably be too stupid to think of us coming for a frontal assault." "That is the most idiotic plan I've ever heard," I said. She gasped, glared, and said, "How dare you, I am the goddess of wisdom!" "Then you're the stupidest wisdom goddess ever," Nate said.

""Then what's your plan," she asked me. I glared and said, "We need to fight with a united front, Trypticon will need to be taken down and we need to watch the Planetary Guns." "Not much of a plan, but we can send Me, Skyfire, and Air Raid to take down Trypticon," Silverbolt said. "What about the Planetary Guns," Zoe asked. "We'd need to get to Iacon to turn them off," I said.

"Where's that," Nate asked. "When we get there, it should be right below the space battle," I said. "Then, we'll land in the city," Percy said. "Iacon's not a city, it's a city-state," I said, "We'd need to land in Autobot City." I said. "Then we'll land there," I said.

"Sir, we're approaching the Alpha Centauri system," Luke said. "Then let's take back our home," I said, "All ships, prepare for battle." The ships began to move into place across from the Decepticon fleet, ready to fire upon them. "Wait for my order," I said. The Decepticon fleet began to take their positions. "FIRE," I yelled. The ship shook as the main battery fired bolts of Chaotic Energy, compliments of Chaos himself at the Decepticon fleet.

"Direct Hit," Luke said as we unloaded on them. The entire Decepticon fleet was being consumed by explosions and fire. "Terry they're firing back," Perceptor said. Bolts of Dark Energon shot from the enemy ships and collided with our own fleet. I watched as half the fleet was annihilated in seconds. "Trypticon's powering up," Beckendorf said as he pointed towards the orbital gun as Dark Energon began to flow through its veins.

"Silverbolt, are you and your team in yet," I asked over the comm. "Yes Terry, we're clearing out the foyer and we'll be in the Spark Core chamber soon," he said. "Well hurry it up, he's coming online," I said. "We're in, now we just need to... Whoa," I heard him yell. "Silverbolt, you alright," I asked. "He's transforming into something else," he said.

We all watched as a the decepticon super weapon transformed into an enormous warship. "By Primus, Dark Flame's re-uploaded the Nemesis protocol," I said. "The what," Percy asked. "The Nemesis Protocol transforms Trypticon into the original Nemesis, the one Dark Flame's using now is a knock off," I answered.

"Well we need to take out the Nemesis then," Ariel said, "All ships, concentrate fire on the Nemesis!" That's when things got better. The entire fleet shot shell after shell at the Decepticon fleet as they turned tail and ran. "Their retreating," Cynthia yelled, excited. "Something's not right here," I said. "What could not be right about this," Annabeth said, rudely. "Argo 3, lead the way to the ground," Lance said.

"Hey," Percy said, "I call the shots here!" "Oh yeah, well your weak and pathetic," Lance retorted. As they argued I continued to stare out the window. "Uncle Terry, is something wrong," Claire asked. "Yeah, I remember that during the battle all the shells we shot hit right there," I said as I pointed to an emptiness of space.

"I don't see anything there," she said. "That's what I'm worried about," I said, "there should be something there, like a shield or something... By the Allspark, call off the attack!" "What, why," Annabeth said. "I said call off the attack," I yelled. "No, I'm sick of all of you thinking your better than any of us Derkins," she said. "You don't understand they're going to crash into a planetary shield," I yelled.

Their eyes widened and they started to yell commands, but it was too late. The Argo 3 crashed into Dark Flame's Planetary Shield. "Oh My Chaos," Calypso murmured as she watched an entire crew of surviving Demigods die from suffocation in space. "How do we get pass that," Elizabeth asked.

"I know," Luke said. "What," I asked. "I've read about these and I'm pretty sure it can't handle a direct hit from a ship," he said. "What are you talking about... Oh No, Luke you can't do that," Percy said. "It's my ship and my decision," he said. "No it's not your decision," Ariel said, "It's our ship to, our home." "Then it's served us well," he said. "Good Luck Luke," Percy said as we exited the room to the dropships.

As we exited the ships, we watched as The Light collided with the shield and cascaded a blue shockwave as it tore through it. "The shield, it's gone," I said. "Then let's go find Luke," Percy said as we began to make our way to the Autobot capital where the Light had crashed.

* * *

Percy POV

We landed in an old Autobot base that held several rusted bodies of the past occupants. Terry walked up to one and said, "May they become one with the Allspark." "So many bodies," Zoe said, horrified. "That's only a decimal in the percent of how many lives were lost in the Great War," Ironhide said.

"I still remember the screams of those that were lost," Perceptor said. "Let us remember that their sacrifices were not in vain," Terry said. "Um, sorry to interrupt your funeral session, but we have a guy down that we don't want to end up like your brothers," Ariel said. "She's right, let's go get your friend back," Terry said.

We journeyed out of the base and into a small road that lead to a tower. "Up there," Terry said as he pointed up to a shielded chamber, "That's the Planetary Guns control room." "Then let's shut it down," I said and ran towards the elevator. We reached the top and saw a squad of Decepticons standing there, controlling it.

"Plan," I asked. He looked at me and pulled out a grenade. I gave him a thumbs up and he threw the frag at the group. They looked at it and then at us just as the grenade exploded and sent them flying. "Alright let's get this offline," Terry said as he entered his mech suit and began to type commands in.

"Wait a second," he said and typed in a last command, but the guns stopped for a second, moved their angles, and fired. "Terry, they're still shooting," Elizabeth said. "Yeah, that's because I redirected their aim at the Decepticon fleet," he answered. "Nice," Nate said and high-fived him when he got out of the mech.

"Alright, let's get a move on to Autobot City," he said and transformed his mech into a cybertronian car. "Shotgun," I yelled as I got in shotgun. "Hey, no fair," Nate said as he pouted and got in the back. Calypso and Zoe got in with Nate and the rest of the group got in a dropship to lend support.

"This is a really destroyed city," I said as we passed destroyed highways and buildings. "The war ravaged our home and killed millions, I'm lucky to still be around," Terry said. "Hey, that machine over there looks like it's active," Nate said. Terry looked to where Nate was pointing and said, "That's a Decepticon War Machine and that's impossible, everything here is offline except... AH," he screamed as a bolt of Dark Energon exploded in front of the car.

"Dark Flame's reactivating his old weapons in Iacon," he said. That's when the holo-projectors on the highway lit up and Dark Flame himself appeared in them. "You thought you could come here and be safe, you were far from right," Dark Flame bellowed, "You will never make it out of the city alive!"

He disappeared as the projectors turned off and the blasts of Dark Energon intensified. "We need to get out of here," I yelled. "Agreed," Terry yelled and swerved a car to the right and down another path. Soon we exited the city and drove across a metal plain with buildings littering the place to another city. "You know, if all the buildings were rebuilt, this place would be beautiful," Calypso said.

"Indeed," Zoe responded. I looked out the car to see the gunship above. I waved at the occupants and they waved back and I saw Tom mouth, "Why do you get all the fun?" I laughed and sat back in my seat as we continued the journey. I felt myself fall into darkness as I sat comfortably for the first time during the battle.

"Guys, guys wake up we're here," I heard Terry say as he woke us up. "What," Nate asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Come on guys, let's go save Luke," I said. We got out of the car as Terry transformed into robot form and lead us through several buildings and into what seemed to be a launch site.

"Whoa," we all said as we stared at the fallen equipment that was used to hold a ship so it could launch. "What is this place," I asked. "This is the launch site of the Ark," Terry said. "It's that big," Nate asked. Terry looked at him quizzically and said, "Have you not seen it?" "Well let's go find Luke," Calypso said. "I'm guessing he's in the smoke coming from the other side of the launch site.

"Let's roll out," Terry said and transformed into a car. We all got in and started to drive through the buildings and roads until we came to a destroyed bridge. "Down there," Zoe said as she pointed down at the wreckage of the Light. "LUKE," I yelled, "LUKE, ARE YOU THERE!" "Dang it he's probably unconscious," Nate said. "Come on Terry, Terry," I said as I shook him, but he kept staring at a building.

"What's he staring at, Whoa," Calypso said as she saw it too. That's when I noticed it wasn't a building, it was a giant Autobot. "By Chaos, what is it," Zoe asked. "Not it, Him," Terry said, "That's Metroplex, an Autobot super weapon and an Autobot kinda like Trypticon." "Does he transform," Nate asked. "Well do you notice the lack of buildings in the area," Terry asked. "Yeah," we all said. "Well that's because Autobot City is Metroplex, he's a walking and thinking city in robot form."

"That's incredible," I said. Terry looked back at Metroplex and said, "I'm back old friend, we're back to save you again. "Come on, we need to get down there," I said. "I know," he answered and lead us to a ramp down to the ground. "LUKE," we yelled as we wandered the destroyed corridors and rooms. We eventually came to what used to be the main hub.

"Guys, what's this," Nate said as he pointed to a small device that was completely unharmed. "That's a mobile holo-projector," Terry said. "Whoa," Nate yelped as he picked up the device and it came to life. "Why I see you made it to your precious ship," Dark Flame said. "Dark Flame, where's Luke," I yelled. "Oh, he's spending a much deserved vacation in Kaon," he said

"Dark Flame, you'll pay for this," I yelled. "Oh, actually I believe I'll profit from this," he said and the holo-projector exploded in a miniature ball of fire. "We need to get to Kaon," I said to Terry and he nodded. "First we need to take back Iacon if we stand a chance to fight them on the ground," he said.

"Let's go get the others," he said as we got out of the ship and went to the rest of the group that had just landed. "Hey, where's Luke," Silena asked. "Dark Flame got to him before us and he's being held prisoner in the Decepticon capital," I said. They gasped and said, "Let's Go Then." "Not so fast, we need to retake Iacon so we can hold a defensive position against the Decepticons," Terry said.

"Then let's do it fast," Peter said and walked went to the comm to issue commands. "Let's hope your friend can stay alive long enough for us to save him," Terry said as he went towards Metroplex.

* * *

Terry POV

"Metroplex, can you here me," I said to the Cybertronian Giant. I could faintly feel his spark still emanating from him. "I can feel you still there, stay with me old friend," I said as the Matrix of Leadership formed in the middle of my chest and I grabbed it. Unlike the cybertronian primes, the Matrix formed in front of me instead of my chest opening up.

"Primus, I ask you, give this Autobot life once again," I said as a beam of pure energon shot from the Matrix and hit Metroplex's chest. The red glow of energon flowing through his veins returned and soon his eyes lit up. "Terry Prime, is that you," he asked. "Yes old friend, I promised to come back for you and I have," I said. "Thank You," he said and the gargantuan cybertronian stood up.

"Terry, the Decepticons are launching an assault here now," Ironhide said over the comm. Then let's show them what happens when you trespass on Autobot property," I said, "Metroplex, are you battle ready." "I am ready, awaiting your orders," he answered. "Defend the city and do not let the Decepticons destroy the incoming reinforcements," I said. "I will do as you command," he said and began to march towards the city walls.

"By the Allspark, you got Metroplex online again," Ironhide said as he watched Metroplex swat a Decepticon gunship out of the sky. "Thank Primus, no me," I said as I got to the rest of the gang. "Terry, they saw your walking city and retreated," Nate said. "Well, goes to show you that you don't underestimate your opponents," I said and they laughed.

"The Decepticons are gone," Perceptor said. "Good, now we should begin reconstruction, we'll need Autobot City completely operational for the coming battles," I said.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"It seems your friends won't be coming to save you after all," I mocked the Light's pilot as he laid on one of the torture tables. "Oh, they'll... ARGH... be here, they're just... AH... a little late... AH," he screamed out as the blades cut in to his skin. "I don't think so, I have already sent an army to destroy their precious Autobot City," I mocked as a Decepticon soldier came in.

"Aw, the report of my attack," I said with a smirk, "Tell me my loyal soldier, how did the victory go." "Um, my king," he said, nervously, "We lost the battle." My smirk faded and turned into a scowl and I said, "WHAT, what is the cause of this!" The Decepticon shook in fear and said, "The Prime, your brother reactivated the gargantuan, Metroplex and our forces fled as he decimated us."

I heard weak laughter as Luke began to mock me, "Oh, what was that about destroying my friends?" I growled and asked the Decepticon, "What else do you have to report?" "The Autobots have begun to retake their cities and reconstruct defenses," he said.

"It would seem they have begun the war effort against me, a pity," I said and pointed my fusion cannon at the Decepticon. I shot and he screamed as the beam of energon tore through him and turned him into a partially melted scrap pile. I looked at two guards and said, "Clean this up."

I walked up to my throne in the fortress. I sat in my throne and murmured, "Prime, you better watch your back because I will never stop until you are all reduced to, but dust."

* * *

**There it is the newest chapter finished.**

**The next chapter will be on the attack on Kaon.**

**The next chapter will also be the third to last chapter in this book.**

**Goodbye my friends,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	10. The Final Push

**Here we are, the third to last chapter in Book 2**

**Lots of action in this chapter and the next one.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Book 3 will come out soon, but not just yet.**

**Now I give you Chapter 9**

* * *

Percy POV

"We're finally going home," I said as we flew back home on the Ark. The war was won and Luke was rescued. "So, what happens when we get back," Claire asked. "We enjoy the R&R again," Nate said. We all laughed and stared out the window at the approaching space bridge.

"Can't wait for an actual hot bath," Elizabeth said, "I'm gonna soak for hours." "You said it mom," Cynthia said. "I can't wait for the food," Ariel said, "I prefer gourmet meals over military rations any day." "Yeah, so what are you going to do Terry," I asked. "Cybertron needs a leader, but I think I can lead from Earth," he said.

Everyone cheered and I said, "Three cheers to the man who took down King Flame!" "Hip Hip, Hoorah," people chanted as we celebrated the victory. "Hey, I don't need all this glory," he said, "It was our combined effort that wo... What in the name of Primus?" We all stared at the familiar warship above the Ark.

"WARNING, Unauthorized access to comm network," Teletran 1, the Autobot computer system announced. Then the holo-projector activated and Dark Flame materialized. "Did you think you could leave without finishing the job," he bellowed.

"Dark Flame," Terry said, "The war's over, just give up already." "The war isn't over till I'm gone or I've decided otherwise," he bellowed, "I will tear your ship apart, piece by piece." That's when alarms started to activate and Luke said, "Multiple hull breaches and boarding parties detected, their swarming every deck!"

"They're shutting down major systems," Ratchet, the Autobot medic said. "We need to get those online or we're all doomed," Beckendorf said. "Alright, then we need teams," Terry said, "Me, Elizabeth, and Ariel got the Engine Deck while Nate, Peter, Zoe, and Calypso have the Cargo Bay, as for the kids, you have the Defense Grid."

"Then let's roll," I said, but he stopped me. "Not so fast, Percy I need you up here because if we lose the bridge then we lose the whole ship," he explained. "I got this then," I said and he nodded. "Let's roll out," he said and they all went to their designated decks.

"BOOM," I heard as the ship shook. "What was that," I asked. "That was the defense grid going offline," Ratchet said, "The Decepticons have shut off the energon flow." "How do I fix it," I asked. "Take this Moleculon fuse, place it in the slot in the main power room," he said.

"Got it," I said and began to make my way to the power room when a tow cable shot into the corridor I was in. Decepticons poured into the hall and saw me, then they prepared to fire. I didn't give them the chance because I shot an enormous blue fireball at them and took them all down. "Killtacular," I said and ran past the bodies.

I ran into a room with a central pillar with a slot in it. "There, place the fuse in the slot and it should reactivate," Ratchet said over the comm. "Got it," I said and placed the fuse in, the entire room lit up as energon coursed through the ship once more.

"Good job Perseus, now return to the bridge and... Percy you have to get to the Engine Deck now," Rachet yelled. "What, why," I asked. "Dark Flame's landed there and he's taking Prime head on," he explained. "I'm on my way," I yelled and ran down to a airlock.

"Is the environmental shield active," I asked. "I believe so, only one way to find out," he said. The door opened and thankfully there was air. "Go down the main path and you'll come to a door from there the troops will help you fight your way to Dark Flame and Prime," Ratchet said.

"Alright," I said as I ran across the path and came to the door. "Hey, it's Jackson let him in," an Autobot said. "Sorry about the wait," an COG said as the door finally opened. "It's alright, we need to get to the Engine Deck," I said. "Your on it, we just need to get to the Engines themselves now," an Asari said.

"Let's roll," I said as I lead the combined forces down the path towards the engine room. "Elizabeth, Ariel," I yelled as I saw the two fighting a horde of Decepticons. "Hey bro, Ratchet said you were on your way," Ariel said.

"We need to get inside if we're going to stop Dark Flame," I said. "He's in the engine room, but it's blocked by some debris," I said. "Guys," we heard Claire yell as she and everyone else made it to us. "We dealt with the boarding parties," Peter said. "Good, now we just have Dark Flame to deal with.

"Where is he," Lisa asked. "In there," I pointed to the room. "Then let's go," Claire said as she squeezed through an opening in the debris. I, Ariel, Elizabeth, and Nate got through first as everyone else did. "Where are they," Claire asked as she looked around confused. "Ratchet," I asked, "where's Dark Flame and Terry?"

"Their energon signatures say they're right on top of you," he said just as the brothers were launched at us as Dark Flame lunged at Terry. They flew and hit the debris causing us to fly in all directions. Unfortunately, me and Claire almost flew into the engines. She screamed, but I grabbed her hand and threw her up, then I climbed up.

"Everyone alright," I asked. Everyone nodded, that's when we heard the metal clashing against metal. "You were always weaker brother," Dark Flame bellowed. "But I was always smarter," Terry responded and kicked Dark Flame's legs causing him to fall back. Terry jumped up and prepared to stab him in the spark core, but Dark Flame kicked him in the stomach as he came down on him.

Dark Flame then grabbed a Nucleon Shock Cannon off a Decepticon gunship and pointed it at the Prime. "If you kill me now, there will always be more to take my place," Terry said as he kneeled forward. "Then I'll just keep killing you all, one by one," he said and fired.

Everything went in slow motion, Dark Flame fired and the blast of energon flew at Terry. Then something blocked the hit. We all looked at Terry who held Claire in his arms, an enormous hole in her side. "CLAIRE," Terry yelled as he tried to keep her alive.

"How could it have come to this," I thought as I remembered the days before this.

* * *

6 Days Prior

Dark Flame POV

My King, the Autobots are mounting for an offensive against Kaon," Soundwave reported. "Ready all defenses and get me Shockwave. "Yes my liege," he said and walked off. A few moments later, Shockwave entered the room. "You requested my presence my King," he asked as he bowed.

"Yes, I believe the my brother will try to use the attack as a distraction to sneak in and kill me, I want you to make sure that any unknown and/or forgotten entry ways into Kaon are defended by your pets," I ordered. "As you wish my liege," he said and left.

"You better bring your biggest guns brother, you'll never be able to beat me in my domain," I thought as I stared out towards the stars.

* * *

5 Days Prior

Terry POV

"This is it people, the final push," I said as we discussed the all out attack on Kaon. "How would we enter it if the main gates are closed," Calypso asked. "Kaon was, is a gladiatorial city-state and there are plenty of secret ways into the city for the gladiators when the games were outlawed.

"We can take this one," I said, "Leads into Shockwave's tower, Dark Flame should be there." "Then let's get ready," Percy said. We all went our separate ways to get ready for the final battle. "Terry," I heard Elizabeth say as she walked up behind me. "Yeah," I asked.

"What are you going to do when we find Dark Flame," she asked. "Make him pay for his crimes," I said. "Are you sure, no matter what he's done, he's still your brother," she said. I thought about that and stopped when I realized we had gotten to our room. "I... I don't know, I want him to pay, but I want him alive to," I said.

"Well I know you'll make the right decision, that's why the Matrix chose you," Elizabeth said as she sat on the bed with me. "Yeah," I said. "Hey, cheer up, we're about to win this war for good," she said and kissed me. "I know," I said and smiled. "What," she asked, but I cut her off with another kiss. We fell on the bed for a night of passion.

* * *

4 Days Prior

Cynthia POV

"Ungh," I groaned as someone woke me up. "Come on cuz," I heard Claire say. "What is it Claire," I asked. "It's lunch and they just got a shipment of Asari cuisine that's tastes like heaven," she said while jumping up and down. "Alright, I'll get up," I said and dressed. "Come on," she said and grabbed my wrist.

She dragged me all the way to the cafeteria and we got our breakfast. "What is this," I asked as I picked at the calamari like food. "It's an Asari cuisine that's to die for," Claire said as she ate her food. I took a bite and then before I knew it, my plate was clean. "Man, you look like you like it more than me," she said as she saw me eat all of it in seconds.

"Hey, where's dad," I asked Lucas as he sat down. "I don't know, haven't seen mom either," he said as he stuffed his face. "I'll go look for them," I said and went down to their room. "Mom, Dad you in here," I said. "Ungh, Cynthia close the door," I heard mom say.

"Mom what are you doing in so late... Oh my, did you and dad," I asked. She looked over to dad who just woke up and they were bright red. "Cynthia could you just go so we can get dressed," dad asked as I stood there with a tomato red face. "Alright then," I said.

"Hey Cynthia, how'd it go," Claire asked as I sat back down on the table. "They're sleeping in late because last night they did you know what," I said. "Oh, he he," Claire chuckled nervously. "Um, Claire you alright," Lucas asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "You sound nervous when I talked about them doing it last night," I said.

"Nervous, why would I be nervous," she said, even more nervously. "Seriously, what's wrong," I asked just as Luke came over to us. "Hey Claire, you got mail from Jess," he said and Claire put her head to the table. "Jess, who's Jess," I asked. "Oh, you didn't tell them yet," he said.

"Tell us what," Lucas asked. "Jess... Jess is my daughter," Claire said. "Oh," I said, embarrassed. "Wait, you have a kid," Lucas said, "When did this happen." "A year before the war began," she said. "Oh, who's the dad," I asked. "Jack," she said.

"Well atleast you found love," I said. "GUYS," we heard Nate yell as he ran into the cafeteria. "Um Nate, what are you doing," I asked. "Terry's accelerating plans," he said and we all ran towards the war room. "Dad, what's going on," I asked. "We just got a report that the Decepticons are strengthening their forces, they know about the coming attack," he said.

"Then let's move," Percy said. Terry nodded and said into the comm, "Everyone, this is it prepare for the final battle." Sounds of commotion echoed through the camp as we watched everyone sharpen blades, strengthen armor, load guns, and fuel vehicles. "Time to end this," Terry said as he transformed into his car form.

* * *

Percy POV

"So this is the secret entrance," I asked as we stood infront of a sewer. "Yes, this will lead into Shockwave's tower," Terry said, in his mech suit. "Then let's roll out," Elizabeth said and Terry cut down the bars that blocked entry. "Everyone activate lights," I said as I formed a ball of fire in my hand.

"So, how's it fell to be in Kaon for the first time," I asked Terry. "Oh this isn't my first," Terry said. "Really," we all asked. "Yeah, during the war, before I was a Prime, Optimus had us be captured and then we started a prison riot that resulted in us freeing everyone from the prison," he explained.

"Then you can lead us to Luke," I asked. "Yeah, I guess I ca... shh lights off and listen," he whispered. We all stood still, listening for a sound. Then we heard a single noise, a chittering sound. Terry looked at me and mouthed "Lights On". I formed a ball of fire and immediatly we saw an army of insect like Decepticons. "INSECTICONS," Terry yelled and fired his ion cannons.

"These things are weak, but there's to many," I yelled as I killed one. "You kill one, but three more take it's place," Nate said. "Enough of this," Terry yelled and transformed. He drove around and ran over every Insecticon and then he transformed back into robot form. "Come on," he yelled as another wave of Insecticons attacked.

He led us through the sewers until we came to a ladder. "Climb on," he said and took us on his shoulder. He started to climb the cybetronian sized ladder, but then several flying Insecticons came in and shot acid at us. "Hey, that's cheating I'm on a ladder," Terry yelled. "I got this," I said and shot several fireballs.

"We're here," Terry said as he climbed through a manhole and into a lab. "Shockwave's lab," he said. "Hey, someone's coming," Zoe said. "Hide," I whispered and we all hid behind machinery. Terry hid behind a tube filled with energon, making it look like he was in it. "Log 1092, The Autobots and their allies attack Kaon as I speak, the upgraded defenses however will help us fend them off," Shockwave said into a data recorder.

He placed the recorder in a compartment in the wall and left. "That was close," Calypso said. "Come on let's go," Terry said and led us through corridors. He hid every now and then to avoid several Decepticon patrols. We arrived at a large set of double doors with the Decepticon symbol in the middle.

"Time to end this, once and for all," I said. Terry kicked open the door and yelled, "It's over Dark Flame!" But there was no one there and slowly the throne swerved around to show Starscream sitting in it. "My master believes you worthy to face me, so let us begin shall we," Starscream said and transformed into his jet form. He rained down blasts of energon as we attempted to shoot him down.

He transformed again and flew up then began to fire rockets at us. "You cannot beat the might of Starscream... AH," he screamed in pain as Terry slashed his sword across his chest. "Ah, you will forever regret doing that Prime," he said and transformed, "Oh and if you wish to find my master, he awaits you in the birthplace of the Decepticons." He flew off with a cackle.

"Birthplace of the Decepticons, that could be any gladiatorial arena," I said. "Not just any," Terry said as he stared out the observation window to a large area with an arena in the middle. "Come on," Terry said and walked us out to The Pit. Every Decepticon we met stepped aside and watched as we went to face their master.

"Ah, I've been waiting," Dark Flame said, "It would seem you beat Starscream, not a surprise there." "Dark Flame, it is time you pay for your crimes," he said and raised his sword. We all brought out our weapons and Dark Flame brought out his. "Now we end our timeless struggle," Dark Flame said and charged with a war cry.

Nate and Peter charged him, but Dark Flame shot a beam of Dark Energon that exploded in between them, sending them flying. He grabbed Beckendorf's hammer and swung it, with Beckendorf still attached at Silena, they flew against the wall. He blocked Calypso's knife and grabbed Zoe by the neck. He threw Zoe at Ariel who caught her and set her down.

He blocked another strike from Calypso's knife and stabbed her in the leg. She screamed in pain and then he pulled out his blade. He kicked her at Ariel who was in midair. They landed on the ground unconscious as I charged him. We locked blades and for a moment we stood there like that until Terry charged him.

He flew back with his jetpack and then his blade transformed into two, each side of the original into one sword. He attacked us both at the same time and then he kicked me in the leg, he shot me with a blast of Dark Energon which sent me into the air, but then I was caught by Elizabeth who used the force.

She then attacked Dark Flame who had a hard time keeping up with her because she was using the force to jump around him and slow him down. He roared in anger and created a shockwave of Dark Energon around him that launched her against the wall, knocking her out cold.

"It seems that you now stand alone," Dark Flame said while smirking and reforming his swords into one again. "I may be alone, but so are you," Terry said and charged him. They exchanged blows and then Terry rolled to the side and stabbed at Dark Flame. He caught him in the side and Dark Flame yelled in pain. Terry then grabbed Dark Flame's right arm and punched him in the face. Dark Flame however retaliated and kneed him, then he stabbed his arm.

Terry stumbled back and pulled the sword out of his arm, then he charged Dark Flame with both swords. Dark Flame sidestepped and grabbed his sword, then he elbowed Terry in the back which sent him onto the ground. Dark Flame was about to finish him when Terry rolled over and kicked Dark Flame's leg and punched him in the stomach as he fell.

"You'll never beat me, not as long as I have my friends believe in me," Terry said. "Then I will have to end you all," he said and shot tendrils of lightning at us. We all screamed in pain, but Terry yelled, "NO" and lunged at Dark Flame. He sent them across the floor and then Dark Flame shot Terry in the chest which sent him across the arena again.

Dark Flame flew up and rained down hell with his weapons and powers, but Terry jumped up and stabbed his leg. They fell down, but Dark Flame used Terry's sword to pin him to the ground by stabbing him in the shoulder and stepping on his left arm. "I will end this now," Dark Flame bellowed.

"Not as long while the plan goes as it's suppose to," Terry said. Dark Flame looked at him confused until he realized what he meant. We all stared at Shockwave's tower as it exploded from the combined attack that we launched. "NO," Dark Flame bellowed as an enormous piece of debris fell on him. "Come on, let's find Luke and go," Nate said as he helped up Peter.

Terry led us through the crumbling tower down to the lower levels where we found Luke strapped to a torture table. "Hey guys... AH... You look like... ARGH... Hell," he said as he screamed in pain. Terry turned off the machine and I prayed to dad. Several wormholes appeared below all of us and we all were sent back to the Iacon hospital.

* * *

3 Days Prior

"Dark Flame is gone and the war is over, now is the time to rebuild our home," Terry said as he stood in the Autobot High Council Chamber. "Yes young Prime, you are correct, but we believe that you should return to Earth for the time being, you are more human than you are one of us," one of the councillors said.

"Thank you," Terry said and we exited the High Council Chamber. "So, when do we leave," Claire asked. "In about 3 days, the repairs will be done and then we can all go home," Terry said. "Yeah, come on, let's get something to eat," I said.

* * *

Ruins of Kaon

Dark Flame POV

"Ungh," I groaned as I pushed the rubble off of me. "Decepticons report," I bellowed. "Shockwave functional, Soundwave operational, Combaticons ready for action, Starscream online," and so on the Decepticons reported in. "Shockwave, ready the Nemesis for evac and medical attention," I said, "We require repairs."

"Yes my King," he said. "And Shockwave," I said. "Yes my King," he asked. "Ready the Nemesis for combat, I will not allow my brother to leave Cybertron alive."

* * *

**There we go, Chapter 9**

**There will be an epilogue**

**Hope you liked this.**

**See Ya**


	11. One Shall Stand and One Shall Fall

**Chapter 11 is here**

**Welcome back my oh so loyal viewers to the second to last chapter in Book 2 of**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion**

**Book 3 will be up in a week or so after I finish the last chapter after this**

**Shout out to Wolfman613 for being with me till the end.**

**A/N- All OCs that have been submitted will be used after Book 3**

**Here we go people**

**3-2-1**

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

Claire POV

"What in the name of Primus," my uncle yelled as the Nemesis flew over the Ark. All the sudden my father appeared on the holo-projector and announced this was the final battle of the war. Terry assigned us to the Defense Grid so we went out to protect it. "So, you think we'll live through this," Tom asked as we ran.

"We've lived through everything else," Lisa said. "Come on guys, stop being so pessimistic," I said while laughing. "Yeah, we got a family to get back to anyway," Jack said. We all nodded and continued to run up to the Defense Grid command center.

We came up to the door and found several Chaotic Legion soldiers and Autobots standing out there. "What are you guys doing," I asked. "The Decepticons over ran us in seconds, we barely got out," a UNSC marine said. "They got snipers locked on the door," an Autobot said. "Then we need to take them out, are there any maintenance hallways or vents," Lisa asked.

"There's a vent that goes into the room, leads right behind the snipers, but we're to big to fit," an Asari said pointing to a ventilation shaft. "None of us can fit in either, except Claire," Tom said as he looked at me. I shrugged and they opened the vent. I crawled through the vents, but I gasped as the ship tilted from another barrage from the Nemesis.

I reached the end of the vent and came into a room full of Decepticon's, there were two snipers on raised platforms. I crept over to one and shot a spark of Dark Energon into his system. He gasped as the Dark Energon poisoned him and killed him in seconds. I did the same to the other and then activated the comm, "Tom, I got them."

"Hey you," I heard a Decepticon yell, but he was interrupted as the doors opened and everyone poured through and took out the Decepticon forces. "Nice job kid," the UNSC soldier said. "Did better than you," I said. "Guys," Lisa said and motioned for us to come to her, "there's one left and he's controlling the Defense Grid."

"I got this," an Autobot said as he raised his gun. "Wait, you could melt the whole panel," Lisa said. "How do we kill him then," I whispered. "We could rush him," Jack said. Then a there was a yellow blur as the Autobot, Bumblebee ran up to the Decepticon and slashed him with his energon blade.

"Nice work Bumblebee," an Autobot said as he began to reactivate the Defense Grid. "We got it online, good job everyone," the UNSC soldier said. There were cheers, but then a Decepticon tow cable hit the command center and we all ran towards the door. "Everyone alright," I asked. "I'm good," Bumblebee said.

"Claire, Tom, Lisa, Jack, is anyone there," I heard Ratchet yell over the comm. "Ratchet, it's Tom," Tom answered. "Thank the Allspark, you need to get to the Engine Deck, Dark Flame is attacking Terry," he said, "Perseus is already on his way." "We're on it," Tom said and with that we were off.

* * *

Calypso POV

"Come on," Nate yelled as he ran forward into the cargo bay. "Wait up," Peter said. "LOOK OUT," a Chaotic soldier said as a rocket sailed past and hit a group of Autobots. Another flew at us, but Peter shot a beam of lightning at it and it exploded. Zoe shot several explosive arrows at Decepticons which caused them to fall over dead with holes in their chest.

"Hey you, soldier status report," I said to a Chaotic soldier tending to the wounded. "The Decepticons are using the tow cables to board the ship, most of them are landing in the cargo bay," he said. "There anyway we can destroy the tow cables," Nate asked. "No, not from in here, only from space where there are chinks in the armor," he said.

"You'd need to fight your way to the hangar controls and open the launch bays for the Autobot fighters," a Salarian said as he carted in some medi-gel. "Where's the control room," Peter asked. The Salarian pointed out to a small room on the other side of the hangar bay.

That's when I noticed the battle, the Autobots had activated several barricades and held the line while the Decepticons had them pinned. "Nate can you shadow travel behind them and thin them out," I asked. "Sure," he said. "Peter and Zoe you guys hit them from afar," I said and they nodded.

"What about you," Zoe asked. "She can have the turret," a Turian said as he activated a miniaturized version of an Autobot turret. The ground opened and the turret came up, then it unfolded. I got on it and started to rain down hell on them. The Decepticons started to find cover, but before they could I had already thinned them out by a half.

I saw Nate appear behind a group and drop a bomb that destroyed them and the cover they were behind. Zoe shot several arrows and took out a group while Peter shot a beam of lightning that hit an explosive barrel. "Got them," Nate yelled. "Quick to the controls before more show up," I yelled and we ran across the bay.

We reached the control room and an Autobot followed then typed in some commands. The launch bays opened and several Autobot fighters flew through. "This is Jetfire, we've made it out, taking down tow cables now," Jetfire reported as the tow cables began to explode as they became detached from the Nemesis.

"Hell Yeah," Nate said. "Hello, Calypso are you there," I heard Ratchet ask over the comm. "I'm here Ratchet," I said. "You need to get to the Engine Deck to help Terry and the others, Dark Flame is attacking them head on," Ratchet explained. "Where's Percy," asked, concerned. "He already went to deal with it, I just contacted Tom's group to," Ratchet said.

"Let's move guys," Nate said and ran off again.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"Decepticon's, NO MERCY," I bellowed as I attacked the Ark's engines. "Dark Flame," I heard my brother say in anger. "Why hello brother, come to end our struggle for good," I said, sarcastically. "I suppose I have," he said and brought out his sword, a one sided cybertanium blade.

"I will end you and then I will restore Cybertron to it's former glory," I bellowed and charged. He brought out a shield and blocked the attack so I rolled to the side as he swung. I brought out my shield and then hit him with it. He stumbled and I stabbed at him, but he sidestepped and swung down, catching my blade.

I felt several presences watching us, but I ignored them. "You were always weaker brother," I bellowed. "But I was always smarter," he responded and kicked my legs causing me to fall back. Terry jumped up and prepared to stab me in the spark core, but I kicked him in the stomach as he came down on me.

We locked blades for a moment before I unlocked and grazed his shoulder. I lunged at him which sent both of us flying at the debris covered door. I felt several presences again, but I ignored it and locked blades with him again except this time I slid the blade across his and punched him in the side of his head. Then I kicked him in the stomach and sent him back several feet towards the edge of the ship.

I walked over the gunship I had ridden on to get here and pulled off its Nucleon Shock Cannon. I said, "This should finish the job." "If you kill me now, there will always be more to take my place," Terry said as he kneeled down in pain. "Then I'll just keep killing you all, one by one," I said and fired. Then, something or someone took the blast for my brother, when the smoke cleared there was my daughter with a hole in her side and blood pouring from it.

"No," I heard a voice in my head murmur. "You are a murderer," it said again. "NO, I am a Decepticon lord, I shall do as I please," another voice said. I held my head in pain as the two sides of me fought. That's when I acknowledged my brother. As he got up and brought out his sword once more.

* * *

Percy POV

I stopped remembering the days before as I saw Dark Flame hold his head in pain again. We watched Terry stare at the bleeding form of Claire as he held her in his arms and then lay her down gently. Dark Flame shook his head and brought out his sword as Terry did the same.

"One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall," Terry said with confidence and courage. "Why throw away your life so recklessly," Dark Flame mocked. Terry turned that around by saying, "That's a question you should ask yourself, brother." "No, I will end you and all who defy me," Dark Flame bellowed and swung down.

Then Terry caught his arm before the sword could come all the way down. "Just as Optimus realized, I realize the same," Terry said, "This universe, no matter how vast will never be big enough for you and I to co-exist." With that he uppercutted Dark Flame and sent him flying onto the exterior deck of the Ark.

We went over to Claire and Calypso started to heal her. "She's still alive, but is barely holding on," Calypso said. "Can you keep her alive," I asked. "Yeah, but she in a critical condition, we need to get her to the med bay," Calypso said. "I'll take her," Jack said. That's when we saw Luke enter the Engine Room and gasp.

"What happened," he asked. "Dark Flame happened," I said. "Her own father, he needs to pay," Luke said as he helped Jack pick Claire up. "We'll get her to the med bay, you make sure Dark Flame get's what's coming to him," he said. "Kids, go with Claire, none of us can beat him alone and I don't want you in the cross fire," I said and they nodded. I nodded and they carried Claire into the ship.

"Come on guys, Terry can't handle Dark Flame forever," I said. We ran over to a ramp that led to an airlock. We came out to see Terry push Dark Flame to a wall and start beating him senseless. He threw Dark Flame across the floor who got up and grabbed his sword that was next to him. They engaged again and I held up my hand so we could see if Terry could handle this himself.

"You should have spent more time in the Pit," Dark Flame bellowed as he pushed Terry to his limit. Then Terry ducked under one of Dark Flame's swings and started to push Dark Flame back, then he yelled, "And maybe you should have spent more time in the library!"

Dark Flame swung his blade up and created a giant gash going up Terry's left shoulder. Terry stumbled back in pain, but then I signaled for us to attack. Beckendorf hit Dark Flame with a giant hammer, but he grabbed the hammer again. Though this time Beckendorf let go and swung with a sword, making a cut across Dark Flame's right arm.

Silena came up from behind and stabbed him in the leg while Calypso stabbed him in the back with a spear. He roared in pain and anger, then created a shockwave that made them fly against the wall. Ariel and Nate came up next, they started to jump around him, making random strikes at him, but he clotheslined Nate and kicked Ariel in the stomach.

Zoe started to fire arrows at him which exploded on contact, which made him stumble backwards after every hit. Elizabeth began to throw free-floating debris around us at him. He roared in anger and shot his fusion cannon, he hit Zoe and made her fly into Elizabeth.

That's when I charged forward and swung Riptide in an arc which sliced a good amount of armor off him. He roared in anger and slashed down, making a nice sized cut down my right leg. I kneeled down in pain and he was about to kill me when a blast of energon shot past him. We looked over to see Terry with his sword and ion cannon in hand ready to fight his brother again. "You forget about me already brother," he mocked. "I will end you all," he bellowed and charged.

I took the chance to carry the unconscious forms of my friends inside. I came inside and was met with a group of Chaotic soldiers. They helped me carry in my friends and started to heal us. "Sir, are you alright," one asked. "Yes, just a cut," I said. I got up and started to go back out. "Sir, you're going back out there," he asked again. "I have to see this through," I said and continued on my way.

I came out to see Terry pin Dark Flame to the ground with his sword by stabbing him in the right shoulder and start smashing his face into the ground. He got his sword from his right shoulder and said, "This Ends Now." He was about to kill him when Dark Flame elbowed him with his left arm. Dark Flame bellowed, "This Ends When I Say It Ends!"

Dark Flame proceeded to stab Terry in the leg and knee him in the face when he fell over. He brought the blade out of his brother's leg and was about to kill him when Terry gave him an upper cut and grabbed his sword. He stabbed Dark Flame with his own blade in the midsection of his torso, but Dark Flame grabbed him and punched his face.

For a moment he was stunned which was enough for Dark Flame to start beating him. He kneed Terry over and over again, then shot him square in the chest with his fusion cannon. He grabbed his sword and pulled it out of him with a roar of rage.

Terry ran towards him and slid on the floor, under Dark Flame's swing. He tripped Dark Flame and stabbed his leg while he was down. He grabbed the sword, but then Dark Flame's upper torso spun around and slashed at Terry. It created a cut across his waste and Terry stumbled back.

Dark Flame got up and started to make his torso spin around with his sword extended. Terry brought out a shield which took the brunt of the attack and then used it to jam Dark Flame's spinning. Then Dark Flame lunged forward and knocked his brother to the ground. He pinned him down and started to punch him repeatedly until Terry swatted his fist away on the sixth punch and head butted Dark Flame.

They stumbled back from each other as their heads shook. Terry then proceeded to jump over Dark Flame's next attack and then slashed down. He caught Dark Flame's chest and Dark Energon poured out like a water fall. He stumbled back as the Dark Energon flowed and he staggered from the loss of so much of it.

"NO, No one leaves without my permission," Dark Flame bellowed. "I wasn't asking," Terry said as he kept his blade ready. "I will not allow you to leave Cybertron alive," Dark Flame bellowed and dropped his sword. He brought both hands up and pointed his palms towards the Space Bridge.

"The Space Bridge," I thought as I realized how close we are, "I can feel it pulling me in." My head turned back to Dark Flame as I heard the crackling of electricity and saw he had Dark Energon coursing through him. He shot a beam of Dark Energon at the portal and then there was the sound of a sonic boom as it made contact.

The Space Bridge turned from a light blue to a burning yellow and deep space black. "The space bridge, you've made it unstable by corrupting it's energy with Dark Energon," Terry said in horror. "Yes, but you'll never get to experience it," Dark Flame said as he charged forward, sword in hand ready to kill his brother.

Everything went in slow motion as I ran forward and slashed down, making Dark Flame sword miss target and hit the floor in front of Terry. Dark Flame, enraged slashed up and made a cut across my chest and then stabbed me in the abdomen.

I cried out in pain as it sunk in, but it didn't go in enough to kill me. I opened my eyes enough to see Terry holding Dark Flame's arm back so that he couldn't sink the blade in anymore. He pulled his brother's arm back and in turn pulled the sword out of me. I fell onto the ground in a puddle of blood as I watched Terry stab Dark Flame in the spark core.

He stumbled back with an expression of horror etched onto his face. "No, no I... I am a Decepticon Lord... I, I am Dark Flame... I cannot be... Defeated," he stuttered out as he fell off the ship and was dragged into the Space Bridge. "Come on Percy, you aren't dead yet," Terry said as he helped me limp into the ship.

"SIR," the Chaotic soldier from before yelled as he saw me limp in with Terry, covered in fresh blood and wounds. "He needs medical attention," Terry said. "You do to Terry," I said as he fell down onto the floor, barely managing to not fall down on his back.

"I'm fine," he said. "I don't think so Prime," Ratchet said as he came in. He brought out a gun that looked kinda like a portal gun, but it was grey and was more armored. He shot a beam of white light that seemed to heal Terry a bit. "There that should do it," Ratchet said as Terry slowly got up.

"They need you on the bridge, the Space Bridge is becoming unstable and they don't know how," Ratchet said. "Dark Flame shot some Dark Energon in it, it corrupted it enough for it to go unstable," Terry explained. "By Primus, where is he now," Ironhide said as he came in.

"Dead," Terry said as a Chaotic soldier bandaged him. "Then how do we stabilize the Space Bridge," Ratchet asked. "Can't we fire some energon in and purify it," I asked. "Wait, that could work, we need to fire in concentrated Energon, it'll give it enough pure energy to stabilize it for a moment then send us to Earth," Terry said.

"You heard him right Perceptor," Ironhide said into the comm. "Yes, I'm sending the order to the main guns now," Perceptor said. As we made our way to the bridge the lights flashed for a second then they dimmed a bit. "Sorry about that, we need extra Energon in the guns for this," he said as we entered.

"Percy, your alright," Calypso said as she hugged me. "Yeah and so are you," I said after kissing her. "How's Claire," I asked. "She's fine, she'll be out for some time, but she's fine for now," Luke said. "What happened to Dark Flame," Nate asked. "Terry stabbed him in the spark core and he fell into the Space Bridge," I said.

"Then he's gone," Zoe said. "Sir, the guns are charged, we're awaiting your orders," an Autobot said. "Fire now," Terry said as Elizabeth and his kids tried to keep him standing. The ship shook as two beams of pure Energon shot from the Ark into the portal to Earth. It returned to a calm blue color and Terry said, "Full Speed Ahead!"

The Ark sped forward into the portal as the Space Bridge began to change back into its unstable form. Then all the sudden we were in the Sol System. "We made it," Ariel said. The ship erupted in cheers as we flew towards Earth. "Sir, we're picking up an energon signature," a Chaotic soldier said as he looked at a monitor.

"It's the Nemesis," he said again. "They must have been pulled through as we flew in," Terry said, "Contact them, no matter if they're Decepticons they still need help." "No need, I've got a transmission from Shockwave," Ratchet said as he pulled up a channel with the Decepticon warship.

"Terry Prime, you have beaten us and we humbly request that you transport us to Earth," Shockwave said, "We care not if you place us in the brig, only that you take us back to Cybertron." "Prepare to dock," Terry said. "What, but Terry, they're the enemy," Ironhide argued. "They need our help and I'm not about to let them die here in space," he said as we docked.

The first to board was Shockwave with his arms up and the rest came aboard the same way. We placed them in the brig with about an army of guards down there. "Time to go home," I said as we began to make our way home. The war was over and we could finally be at peace.

* * *

Location: Unknown

"Where am I," I thought as I floated somewhere between life and death. First my father uses me as a battery to charge a key that will open a vault with a monster he can control in it. Then I defy him by making my friends kill me so that he can fail. "Wonder if they won," I thought, "I wonder how long it's been."

"It has been only several millenia," a soft feminine voice said. "Who's there," I said, nervously. "A friend," the voice said again. Then a bright light came from behind me as a woman appeared, but she was not human. Her skin was pale but also pinkish, even if she was alien anyone could tell she was old, maybe even ancient.

"I am the Librarian," she said. "Are you real," I asked her. She chuckled and said, "In away I am real and not." "How is that possible," I asked. "I was once real, I was once Forerunner though my life ended when the Halo Arrays fired, but I saved my memories and thoughts, that is what stands before you now."

"So you're the mind of a long dead Forerunner," I questioned. She nodded and said, "I have come to free you from this place inbetween places." "Wait, I'm not dead," I asked. "No, your father's New-U system saved you, but because of the vast of amounts of the substance you know as Eridium, you could not reform without dying instantly from the lack of it,' she explained.

"So what happens now," I asked. "I can cure you of this requirement of Eridium for you to survive, this will ensure your part in the coming war," the Librarian said. "Wait, coming war what's going on out in the real world," I asked. "The Vault Hunter you knew as Dark Flame betrayed the galaxy, but now drifts in the dark reaches of space headed for my home," she said.

"Wait, your saying this like you know all of it," I said. "That is because I do, years before my death I discovered a Precursor artifact that allowed me to see what would happen, this allowed me to aid John-117 in his fight and now the Dark Lord in his," she said, "You are a part of that because Dark Flame will need your aid."

I nodded my head and she held out her hand. I grabbed her hand and suddenly a blue glow encased me, then I began deconstructing and when it reached my eyes I saw myself reconstructing in a metallic building with many blue lights and a kinds of floating robotic beings.

"They are the sentinels, my creations that protect and repair this world," the Librarian said as she appeared in a holo-projector like device. "This world you stand in is Requiem," she said. "Wait, In" I asked. "Yes, you will learn many things here as Dark Flame begins his journey to us.

"Now I believe you would like some food," she said as a panel opened in the floor and a table floated up with some fruit and bread. "Thank you, for everything," I said. "Your welcome child, everything I have done, I do for the greater good," she said and disappeared.

* * *

**The End  
(Not Just Yet)**

**Guess who the person is in the ending.**

**10 points to whoever guesses it and a personal shout out in the story.**

**So the next chapter will be up in by tomorrow.**

**The ending is a link to a backstory of Book 3**

**Book 3 and the backstory will interweave plots at times.**

**So I hope you liked this chapter.**

**A/N- Please send in OCs for the next book and for the backstory.  
(Check chapter 5 for info.)**

**Goodbye for now my friends**


	12. This Is Not Your End

**This is it the final chapter**

**Welcome my viewers to the end  
(Not Really, Kinda Really)**

**So who ever guessed on the mysterious character at the end of the story  
Wolfman613 guessed Chaos  
(Wrong)**

**Answer: Guardian Angel from the Borderlands Franchise**

**Backstory for Book 3  
(Spoilers)  
It will revolve around Dark Flame.  
(That's all the spoilers I'm giving.)**

**Now for the chapter**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Percy POV

"Time to go," I said as we prepared to go for the funeral for Dark Flame. "Yeah," Terry said as he took Dark Flame's sword which he left behind before he fell into the Space Bridge. "Come on Claire," Tom said as he dragged the daughter of the deceased man.

"I know, just wait one second," she said as she limped after us. She had barely survived the wound, but eventually she started to walk again. "To think we'd be honoring the death of my father, the enemy," Claire said as she caught up with us.

"No matter what he was or what he did, he was still a friend, a brother, and a father," Terry said, solemnly. "Let's just hope the Derkins don't crash the funeral," I said. We arrived to find all of Dark Flame's old friends and allies waiting.

"You finally made it huh," Urdnot Wrex said as we arrived at the funeral session. "Yeah, had to take our time to think about this," I said. "Well it's good to have you here," Liara said. "I can't believe he could have all of us as friends and then leave us all for power.

"I know, he was such a nice guy when we met him," Garrus said, "Well nice, but mostly quiet." "He was pretty cold when we met him," Lilith said. "Yeah, but the man got nicer as we kept searching for the vault," Mordecai said.

"Indeed he was," a man in assassin's robes said. "Who are you," Claire asked. "I am Eugene Machiavelli, a descendant of the playwrite and assassin Nicollo Machiavelli," he said, "I am the one who has taken over Abstergo since your father's betrayal.

"Well let's start this funeral," Terry said and stepped up to a podium. That's when I saw how the funeral was laid out. Dark Flame's grave was dug into the ground with a tombstone on it. The tombstone had his name and life time which was pretty big. It also had different symbols on it such as the Assassin's symbol and Decepticon symbol.

"We gather here today to commemorate a hero and a villain," Terry said, "He was a brave soul and a strong warrior." "He may have been our enemy, but he was also a friend, a brother, and a father to us," he said.

"Service and Prayer of our religions are not what we shall do for him because he was never a man of religion, at least not any of ours," Terry said with a chuckle, "He how ever was a man of God and will be remembered as such."

"Dark Flame, may you rest in peace," he said and placed Dark Flame's sword into the grave. "Can I say something," I said. "Of course Percy, you were what was probably his best friend," Terry said and stepped off.

I got on and said, "Dark Flame you were a friend now deceased, but now that you are gone, may you never be forgotten." Everyone bowed their heads in respect as we began to place our gifts into the grave. There were assorted flowers and weapons placed into the grave as people showed their respect to the late hero/villain.

"HEY, what are you fools doing honoring that fool," Lance said as he walked in. "Here we go," I thought as Claire got up. "That fool was my dad," she yelled. "Yeah, I see the family resemblance," Taylor retorted and Claire almost jumped on her, but Terry held her back.

"Get out of here, your not welcome," he said. "I'm a God, I can do as I please," he said, arrogantly. "Oh really, I believe Chaos would want you gone," I said and my father suddenly appeared from a wormhole. "I hear there's an argument about me," he said.

"Yeah, your son wants us gone from a funeral we can go to," Taylor said. "No you cannot," Chaos said. "See he agrees with us," Lance said. "I was talking to you, leave now and do not disrespect this grave or your immortal souls will pay the price," he said.

They flinched when he threatened them and they ran off. "Thanks dad," I said and he nodded, then he went over to the grave and placed a necklace with the Chaotic Legion symbol within a circle on it. "Is that my dad's," Claire asked Chaos. "Yes, he wore it while he was in service," my dad said. "Then he returned it when he left," I said.

Chaos nodded and opened a wormhole. "Son, Daughter do not let any defile the Dark Lord's name, he may have been an enemy, but he was a friend none the less," Chaos said to Ariel and I. "We'll do our best," Ariel said and our father left.

Soon the place cleared out after we covered the grave. "So what now," Tom asked. "We could go to that new pizza place in Manhattan, celebrate the victory," Jack said. "That would be nice," I said. We all got in the Prius that Chaos had given to Percy as a gift.

"Hey Percy, you're being pretty quiet, you alright," Calypso asked. "Yeah, just thinking about you know who," I said, "Wonder where he is now?"

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"Defeated... I have been defeated... how have I been defeated... how have I come to die here, floating in deep space," I thought as I floated through the sea of stars. The war was over, I had lost. I had murdered my own child, I had betrayed all that had considered me family.

"What is there now," I thought, "What do I have left?" "You have life, you have hope," a familiar voice said. "Who is there... Who stands before me... Who beckons me forward," I said as I felt my body being pulled through space as if it was a ship steering to a port.

"A friend," the voice said again as I saw a soft blue light glow behind me. I looked back to see a metal world that glowed with blue lights. There was only a single opening, a corridor with a blue light glowing there. "Requiem," I murmured. "This Is Not Your End," the voice said as I drifted within the shield world.

* * *

**There it is my friends**

**The final chapter in the Tyranny of King Flame**

**Book 3 will be up soon.**

**Hope you liked Book 2  
(I enjoyed it)**

**Please submit OCs  
(Consult Chapter 5 for more information)**

**I love you all**

**Lord Dark Flame out**


End file.
